If I Had a Chance
by raven1295
Summary: If I had a chance to meet you, would I smile like an idiot? Would I cry? Truthfully I would run to hug you and give the biggest kiss. I'll always stand by your side Optimus Prime. I do not own Transformers but I own my OC.
1. Prologue

If I Had a Chance

First Transformer Fanfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers even though I wish I did. Just own my OC

* * *

Prologue

What would I do if I got the chance to meet you? Would I smile? Cry? Laugh?

To be honest I don't know. I don't know if I want to hug you, kiss you or jump on you and do both. I keep asking myself what would I do if I met you and the answer is always the same. No clue.

But I do know this, what I feel for you will remain the same. If I was with you I promise to stay by your side even when things go bad. I want to be your teddy bear who hugs all the doubts and fear away. I want to be the one to wake up every morning knowing you're in bed with me.

The way you are, the way you speak, you got me hooked onto you. Your beautiful blue eyes, and deep voice that bring chills to my body.

Tell me, is it bad that I want to protect you even though you're bigger and stronger than me? It doesn't matter to me. To love and protect you. To fight for what you believe in. I would be your friend, lover, or partner.

If only I got the chance to meet you, Optimus Prime.


	2. What If

If I Had a Chance

 **First Transformer Fanfic**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers even though I wish I did. Just own my OCs

* * *

It was a chilly, sunny day and sadly I was stuck in a lecture hall. The professor was going on about something to be honest I'm not paying much attention. I was watching Transformers the Last Knight on my laptop with an ear bud tucked secretly in my right ear underneath the thickness of my black curly hair.

I chuckled not to loud when Hot Rod tried to introduced himself to Vivan. One of my hands unconsciously held onto the silver heart locket that hanged around my neck as I continue to watch the movie while glancing at the professor a few times.

"Alright we'll pick this up on Tuesday. Don't forget to read the chapter, review for the exam and work on your essay." Pausing the movie, I closed my laptop, placed in my bag and head out. Checking my phone I got a text message from my best and only friend Eva.

 **'Just finished work. Let's get some food I'm starving'** Raising an eyebrow I replied back.

 **'Have you been overworking yourself again?'**

 **'Yeah. Right now I want to eat and get a drink. Are you done with class yet?'**

 **'Yup. I'll meet up you at our normal buffet spot.'**

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you're hungry." I told her as she gobbled the entire plate in less than five minutes. Her golden skin contrasted with my brown complex and silk black straight hair different to my natural curls, she's the best friend I could ever have.

"So how was class?"

"Hmm… wasn't paying attention. Decided to watch transformers instead."

"The lecture was that bad?"

"Half of the class was asleep. I needed to do something to keep myself awake. Besides I'm passing the class so I'm fine. What about you? How's life in retail?"

"Don't get me started. You have no idea how bad the dressing rooms are especially the shoe department. It never ends."

"Well it's almost the holidays and you passed black friday."

"Which was bad by the way." I chuckled.

"Eva, don't you wish you could live in a world of excitement?" She shrug as a response.

"I don't mind but we're in the world of reality. We're both college students who are working and trying to make a living. There's no excitement right now."

"I know but won't it be fun though?" She hums before turning to me and nodding her head.

"It would be nice if we could get some adventure." I couldn't agree more. But a girl can hope and wait for the opportunity to come. Eva reached in her bag to hand me a small, blue and gold, perfectly wrapped box with a white bow on top.

"What's this? You know it's not my birthday yet."

"I know but while I was on break I came across this homeless guy. He asked if I had anything to give him and I gave him the lunch you made me. When I was about to leave, he thanked me for the food. Then said your desire shall become reality. He also warned me about the dangers apparently we're about to face and our mission is to be peace between both sides." I only raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he thought we were meant for something big?" Eva shrugs before drinking some water.

"Think about it, why would he mention that to us? We are responsible of bringing peace to 'both' sides. Kinda sounds like Transformers, you know with the autobots and decepticons."

"That would be interesting but can we think realistically? I think he's just a crazy man. Right now we're two college students trying to make a living and having each others back."

"But what if-"

"Avi I know what you mean but admit it, what does he know about what we're going through?"

"You're right." We both smiled and the last thing I remember was a boom sound and a bright orange light from the corner of my eye before everything went black.


	3. Wait, Lennox?

If I Had a Chance

First Transformers Fanfic

A/N: I do not own Transformers only my OCs

* * *

It's dark. It's hot. It's scorching hot. Why is it so hot? There was a distance mumble and it was getting louder coming closer to me. My body... It was aching and hot. My eyes slowly open to be welcome by a bright light. What's going on? Soon my vision picked up about five blurred figures surrounding me. One of them bend down to my level but I tried to back away even though my body was in pain and on fire.

"Hey, easy." I heard the figure say. It sounded like a guy's voice. Blinking a few times my vision cleared to realized the five blurred figures were, oh my god.

"Relax kid, we're not going to hurt you. Do you understand?" The figure calming me down was Will. As in William Lennox from Transformers! I must be dreaming, right? Looking around me the figures turned out to be soldiers. What's going on? Wait a minute. Where is she?

"Eva? Eva!" I frantically looked around, calling her name. There's no sight of her anywhere.

"Kid, calm down." I managed to get on my feet and discovered I was in a desert.

"Eva. Come on answer me! Eva!"

"Hey, take it easy." Will walked up to me holding my shoulders keeping me in place.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. Glazing down my clothes, mostly my dark red, t-shirt has burned holes through it, as for my jeans, they had a few burnt marks.

"Eva."

"Eva? Who's that?"

"M-my friend."

"Where you from?"

"Not here." Before he could ask me another question Epps cuts in the conversation.

"Sorry to cut this short man, but we gotta go now. Incase you forgot about getting back to the pentagon to tell them what we encountered? Can you walk miss...?" I turned to him and forgot I didn't mentioned my name.

"Avi, my name is Avianna Pierce." The two nod in acknowledgement.

"I'm Will and this is Epps. Can you walk Avi?"

"I-I think so." Taking one step I almost fell on my face if Will didn't catch me. I tried again with his help and after a few steps I was able to walk on my own. Looking around I didn't see her anywhere. Something was telling me not to panic but a small part of me couldn't help but pray that's she's okay. Minutes after walking we finally came across a small town. I head next to Epps at the well and drank the water without care. Suddenly I heard shouting followed by something falling. Maybe it's deja vu but I sensed something bad coming in 3… 2… 1…

"WHOA!" Epps yelled at started shooting turning my head it was Scorponok. The Scorponok! I know I would be having an inner fan girl scream with glee but the fact he's trying to kill us kinda kills it. We all ran away for our lives. My heart was beating so fast I swear it was going to bust out of my chest, the adrenaline rushing through my body, I ran with every amount of energy in me. I could heard explosions and people either screaming or yelling with gunshots being fired.

"Where your papa?" Will asked the kid. Once he was reunited with his father Will asked his dad for a telephone. I just stood there trying to cope with what's actually happening. This feels all too real. Am I dreaming? It so real like I'm in this world.

"Avi!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Will staring at me.

"Listen to me. Stay here and head for cover, okay?" He left without getting a reply for me. Just when I know it more explosions hit. I lost my footing and fell to the ground. The only thing that was on my mind other than Eva's whereabout is

"What the hell happened while we were at the buffet?"


	4. Autobots? They're real?

If I had a Chance

First Transformers fanfic

A/N: I don't own transformers but I do own my OCs

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

What's going on? Everything's dark. Everything hurts. What happened? Avi...

"She's waking up." Who said that? That sounded like a female. Slowly opening my eyes a blurred figure was next to my eyes my vision was clearing up and the blurred figure was Megan Fox. Wait, what? What's Megan Fox doing here?

"Sam, she's awake." Sam? Who's Sam? Suddenly Shia LaBeouf appeared on my left side. (Megan on right, Shia on left)

"Hi. I'm Mikaela and that's Sam. What's your name?" Carefully I got up despite the pain shocking through my body.

"Eva, my name is Eva Martin. W-What happened?" Last thing I remember was eating with Avi and then darkness.

"Avi? Avi!" Where's Avi? I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. I'm in an empty alley with them.

"Eva it's okay. You're safe."

"I need to find Avi."

"Who's Avi?"

"She's my friend. What happened?" Mikaela stayed quiet for a second before she gave a light chuckle.

"You would't believe if I told you, then again today has been filled with crazy." I just looked at her before turning to Sam.

She sigh and replied, "We were running away from this… alien robot that was trying to kill Sam. After I dealt with it we noticed you laying there. At first I thought you were dead but turns out you were unconscious. So we brought you with us." I only raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't want to leave you alone and the hospital was out of the question." She explained. Glancing down my clothes had burned holes and marks all over.

"You didn't find anyone else with me?" She shook her head and said sorry. I quickly got to feet only about to fall until Mikaela caught me.

"Whoa there. I got you."

"Thanks." I held onto her for a minute before I gained control of my legs again.

"Oh and that's my alien car." Sam said pointing at the yellow chevy Camaro. It looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Suddenly the sound of vehicles coming up behind us and a truck pulling up in front of us before it started to transform. Wait! Transform! No this can't be! Soon all the vehicles begin to transform into giant alien robots. This has to be a dream. I'm dreaming right?

The truck transformed robot bends down to us and asked "Are Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name?" Mikaela whispered.

Sam replies, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Did he just say Optimus Prime? Why does that name ring a bell?

"But you can call us-"

"Autobots." I said cutting the yellow and red robot. All of them looked at me in shock.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked. Why bother to hide it right? Then again…

"It just seems like the right thing to call you guys. I guess." Truth is I hear that word constantly whenever I'm with Avi.

"Autobots." Sam said in amaze.

"What's cracking lil bitches." I turned to the one who said that.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus begins. The silver gray robot looks shorter than the others.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz hops on top of a car.

"H-How did he learn to talk like that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus answered. He reached his hand out to the black, buff robot.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." He pointed what seems to be his cannons at us.

"You feeling lucky punk?"

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned him.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." I know Avi would love them. Wherever she is.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." He was sniffing the air before saying, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." I couldn't help myself I started to laugh because i know it wasn't me. Talk about an awkward moment. Sam and Mikaela looked away trying to pretend they didn't hear that.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said referring to the jumping yellow and black robot.

"Check on the rep. Yup, second to none."

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on it." Ratchet beamed a laser at Bee's throat and judging by his actions Bee didn't like that one bit.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked him.

We are here looking for the All spark. And we must find before Megatron."

"Isn't he leader of the decepticons?" I muttered low under my breathe that Sam and Mikaela couldn't hear me. However, I did sense a pair of eyes staring right at me but I chose to ignore it.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked. Optimus pressed on his temple before a hologram of what seems to be a foreign planet as he begins to explains his story.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the deceptions. All those defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth when Captain Witwicky found him." Looking over at Sam he was impressed at the mention of his last name.

"My grandfather." He said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

"That's one hell of an accident." I said to myself but the others heard me since they looked at me.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinations of the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay." Optimus simply stated. For some reason I can't help but think that Sam shouldn't have an Ebay considering all of this is happening to him. Who knew it would cause all this trouble?

Ratchet steps up, "If the decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Mikaela and I were thinking the same thing when we both asked him, "Please tell me you have those glasses?" He looked at both at us and nods.

"I take it the glasses are at your house?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We should get going." All the autobots transformed, Sam and Mikaela went in Bee before I heard a voice call out to me.

"Mind if you could ride with me?" I turned to see it was Ratchet. I shrugged and went with him. Once I got in the seat beat fasten by itself securing me in the seat. Not gonna lie, that did creep me out but cool at the same time. Then we were on the move to our next location, it was quiet for a moment before I heard Ratchet through the radio.

"If I may ask, what happened to you?" I chuckled.

"Do I look that bad?"

"You have a few first and second degree burns. But it seems you didn't notice because of the adrenaline coursing through your body. Were you in some trouble?" Damn for a doctor he's pretty good. If only I knew the answer to his question.

"No. I was with my friend, we were eating at a restaurant and then everything went black. I don't remember after that. When I woke up I found myself with Sam and Mikaela and I couldn't find Avi anywhere."

"Avi?"

"She's my best friend. I hope she's okay, I'm getting worried about her."

"Perhaps she's somewhere safe. It's best not to assume something bad happened." I smirked.

"Yeah, she would say something like that. But once I help you guys get this All spark thing I'm going to look for her."

"Thank you for your assistance..." I caught on to his tone fading.

"Is something wrong?"

"I do not know your designation."

"Designation?"

"What should I call you? I do not want to offend you."

"Oh, you mean my name? It's Eva, Eva Martin. It's nice to meet you Ratchet." I smiled. I could tell he's smiling even if he's a vehicle right now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Eva." We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I laid my head back and relaxed my even more aching body, I guess with the adrenaline I didn't realize how sore I really was. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened but I end up blank. Opening my eyes I took a deep breath and asked myself,

"What happened while we were at the buffet?"


	5. You're not alone

If I Had a Chance

First Transformers Fanfic

A/N: I Do not own Transformers just my OCs

* * *

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor." The guys circle around the deception's tail. I, on the other hand sat away from them with my head against the metal wall. After the whole fiasco with Sporonko we all boarded a plane and is headed back to the States. Once I got on I was checked over and received a few bandages on both arms and torso.

For some reason I didn't want to be near them when the tail comes to life and tries to stab someone. I stayed quiet to overhear the conversation.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit."

"Melted right through." My ears picked up Will's voice.

"Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6,000-degree magnesium burn?"

"Close to it. It melts tank armor." Oh this is going to be good. I'm debating whether or not I should go in there and move Epps. But then again, nah. I was not going to ruin a funny movement.

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat." That's when it happened.

"Heads up!" Followed by Epps yelling.

"Oh! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" A chuckle escaped my lips but quickly stopped as I winch of the sharp pain in my left side.

"Strap it down! Strap it! This thing is wicked. All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go." Taking in a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything else other than the pain. Soon I heard footsteps coming my way.

"You doing okay?" Opening them to see Will standing in front of me, this really was't a dream. And I have the bruises and scars to prove it.

"Yeah. I didn't know I was in this much much pain I was in after the adrenaline left." He smirks and sits right next to me. I could feel my heart beating twice as fast. Oh why did he have to be a sexy, miitary guy in this movie? Sad part to this is he's married in this universe and has a kid. Thinking over all of my options… I would still go for him.

'Avi.' I could hear Eva's voice nagging in my head as if she was hear with me. I'm not really gonna go for him, my heart belongs to another who happens to have a voice that's dipped in pure seduction with memorizing blue eyes and he's the most sexiest being ever. Just thinking about him brings heat to my cheeks and to other parts of my body. Shaking my head I looked at Will with a small smile.

This was no time to drool over him no matter how beautiful he is, no, focus Avi.

"So care to explain how you ended up in a desert?" He ask starting up a conversation. Still can't believe Willam Lennox is actually talking to me. Stop fan dreaming about this he asked you a question!

"I don't know. One moment I was eating with my friend Eva and the next I'm in a desert."

"You don't remember anything after eating with your friend?" I simply shook my head. Then it hits me like a brick. If i'm here then it means Eva's alone in the real world. It means I'm alone here.

"A kid like you should be dealing with school, prom and boys." I raised an eyebrow at Will. Wait a minute.

"How old do you think I am?" He raised an eyebrow.

"17… 18?" He guessed. I chuckled, well I expected that.

"I'm 22."

"Oh? Really? You look… you know, younger."

"I get that all the time."

"So you're in college? Working?"

"Was in college, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Do you have any enemies who could possibly do this to you?" I simply shook my head. Someone like me didn't have any enemies, unless it's the big guy upstairs. It's still a mystery to me on how I was in a world of reality where this was all fiction. Now i'm in this world where they exist, never in a million years would I thought I would be here.

"When we head back to the States I'll help you get back to your family. I bet your parents are looking for you." That made me hug myself and look away. Will immediately noticed the change in body language and told me everything was going to okay. He started to gently rub my back and said that word again which caused me to smack his hand away from me.

"Stop saying that." He was taken back when I snapped at him.

"Saying what?" He asked as if he had no clue what he said that was offensive. By then Epps and a few other soldiers came to see what was happening.

"Don't say that word." I told him, soon I could feel my body heat rise. He took a moment to think what he said then it hit him.

"What, parents?" A sharp pain hit my heart. Stop. Please stop.

"Yes."

"Did you have a fight with them? Not talking to them?" A numb feeling came to me as I blankly stared in front of me. Seconds felt like an eternity until I finally told him.

"I'm an orphan." I don't know what happened but a mixture of anger and sadness came flooding my body. Will just stayed still with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"My parents never wanted me the moment I was born. I was a mistake." I just stated the facts like it was nothing, the pain I've endured of not growing up without or to call a place home still hurts. But I made a promise to make a life for myself and I did.

"The orphanage I lived in was a piece of crap. No one noticed when I left the building everyday to head to the library. The librarian taught me how to read, do basic math and write my name. Early in the morning to the afternoon I would stay there to read, learn anything I could get my hands on." From the corner of my eyes I could the other guys just standing listening closely to my story.

"I became a regular, others that were working there greeted me, some even bought me food to eat. When it was time to leave, I checked out as many books as I could and she would walk me back to the orphanage." Just thinking about it made me chuckle bitterly.

"What about school?" I heard Epps asked me. I only sighed when the memories came playing in my head,

"The librarian knew someone working at a school district and enrolled me in. I didn't want to waste the opportunity so I went, I got bullied but I passed with straight As and my test scores allowed me to skip two grades. Went to high school, aced it and it got me a full paid scholarship to my university. I've been by myself during my childhood. No one wanted to have me until I met Eva. She's like a big sister to me." Just saying her name my eyes begin to mist. Still I continued to the point my voice crack up.

"And now… she's not here and I'm alone. I hate it." The waterworks came as I broke down knowing I'm the one thing I couldn't stand. I'm alone. I hate being alone. I've been alone my entire childhood, it wasn't until junior year of high school I met Eva and we've been together since.

Suddenly a pair of arms pulled me into an embrace, the smell of sweat and musk reached my nose. I could hear multiple footsteps come closer to me. I felt hands cup my face to bring it to meet a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I'm gonna help you find Eva, alright?" Epps bends down to look at me straight in the eyes with a hand gentle placed on my lap.

"We both are. Don't worry we got your back. You're not alone anymore Avi, you hear me?" Relief entered my body and I didn't feel dull pain anymore. I smiled while getting rid of any tears I had left on my face.

"Thank you." After that emotional wreck the guys gave me a big hug telling me the same thing, they had my back. Maybe it won't be so bad staying here for a while.


	6. Sector Seven

**If I Had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. P.S sorry for taking so long for updating the story. Will try not to take so long.

* * *

(Eva's POV)

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam told us as soon as we arrived at his place. Ratchet, managed to stitch me up with a hologram of himself and I could feel myself get better. Sam turned to autobot before looking Mikaela and I.

"You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay." Mikaela told him. But I don't think Sam heard her.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed he kept repeating the same thing when he could be getting the glasses right now. I told him, "Sam, shut up and go get those glasses."

He immediately did I what said with no hesitation. What a relief, if he kept going I'd be really annoyed and slap him to focus. I don't think it's harsh. We have the good side of an alien race that needs those glasses to save the human race and Sam's just mumbling around repeating himself like we cant hear him.

Not even five minutes later I noticed Optimus transforming then heading somewhere. Soon Bumblebee did the same and so did the other autobot.

"Where are you guys going? Sam told us to wait." I told them but they didn't listen. Of course they don't. I sighed before running to Sam's backyard was Sam was having a mini panic attack.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" He said to Optimus who didn't see where he was going, now this seemed similar to me.

"No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Doesn't he step on something here?

"Oops. Sorry. My bad." Optimus apologize, I chuckled of what happened. Now I remember he stepped on the water foundation. I turned to Sam and if one more thing happened he looked like his head was about to explode.

"You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" He walks to me and Mikaela, unhappy.

"I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela explained. I only nod in agreeing with her. From the corner of my eye I spotted a small chihuahua dog running to Ironhide. At first, I thought the dog was gonna bark at him but didn't expect it to do what it's about to do.

"Uh Sam? Is that your dog over there?" Sam spun around to see the dog peeing on Ironhide before running over to get it away from him.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Ironhide shook his foot as Sam grab his dog and prepared his cannons at the dog.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Sam tried to calm down the upset alien.

"Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please." But it seems Ironhide wasn't listening.

"You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?"

" No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot is going to rust." I walked up to Hide and assured him that's his foot's going to be fine. Sam rushed into house telling them to hide. But as before Optimus didn't listen. Seriously when is he? I swear these autobots are like kids. They don't listen and do what they're told. What else can go wrong?

~xXx~

I just had to ask. After the whole fisaco at Sam's house, Sam, Mikaela and I are now dealing with these mystery guys calling themselves sector seven with the autobots. I stood there while Sam and Mikaela interrogate the one in charge.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam begins to ask him questions but Simmons looks like he wasn't gonna budge.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know the aliens?" Mikaela joined in questioning the man but still he didn't cave in even if he's surround by giant alien robots. Still, I can't shake the sense of deja vu I'm getting from this. I may not be a dedicated person to this movie like Ari, but I remember watching this scene.

Sam continues to question the guy until he takes Simmon's badge. He walks over to me, not knowing what to do. Come on Eva, think! Maybe you can be useful to them instead of just standing in the background. Then it hits me. I remember now.

"Sam, let me talk to him." He nods and moves out the way for me to confront the guy. He checked me out from head to toe before giving me a smirk. Me on the other hand was not in the mood to play any games. He's stalling, I know.

"Decided to bring your little Asian friend to do some martial arts on me to talk. Not gonna work." I only smirked before punching him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I going to pretend I didn't hear that." I started to talk. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Mikaela surprised of my action... and the autobots as well. My focus went back to Simmons who begin to laugh while catching his breath.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with your big alien friends standing over there." I simply ignored him and asked him, "Where is Sector Seven?" He gaze deep in my eyes and scoffs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Right before I could sucker punch him Bee started to piss on him.

"Hey!" He said. Okay, this was entertaining to see him like this. The fun was over when I heard Optimus ordering Bee to stop.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Let's try a different approach shall we? I walked up to him and asked him about Sector Steven one last time. He gave me no answer. With that I turned around and started walking back to other until he said something that made me freeze in place.

"Yeah. Go back to those two and help them think of a plan that'll never work. I thought you had the brains to make me talk, guess not." Taking in a deep breath I said something.

"What was that?" Simmons didn't hear what I said. Turning around slowly I repeated what I said.

"I said NBE One." Suddenly the ugly smile on his face dropped. Got him.

"What's wrong Simmons? Did I say something classified?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He's lying.

"You know NBE. Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. You have him at your base, don't you? Well, truth is I know you have him and he's been there for a long time." Simmons face showed shock and yet it was telling me to shut up. I sauntered to him and whispered in his ear.

"I know you're hiding the cube there. Giant cube where you've been doing experiments with. And the location of Sector Seven is underneath the Hoover Dam." Moving away from him he was in awe of what I told him.

"So what are you? FBI? CIA?" He asks me.

"I'm just their Asian friend who didn't have to do martial arts in order to get you to talk." I quickly cut him off before he could say something.

"Your face said everything. I didn't really need you to verbally speak." While heading to Sam, Mikaela make her way to Simmons.

"What did you tell him that made him scared like that?" Humming for a moment to think of an answer, not not tell him the truth.

"I told him I know where his base is and what secrets are in there. We need to go to the Hoover Dam."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's where Sector Seven is." Just then I overhear Ironhide yelling.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Suddenly the sound helicopters and sirens were coming in fast. Most of the autobots transformed and drove out, Sam and Mikaela went to Optimus and just when I was going to him I heard my name being called. I turned to see Ratchet there, transformed with the passenger door open. I ran to him and got in just in time for him drive away from the cars and helicopters.

"Hang on." He told me through the radio as the seatbelt secured itself around me. Something in my gut was telling something bad is going to happen. No matter how many times I tell myself they're going to fine, my gut is telling me otherwise. With was going on I can hear my own heart beating loud in my ears.

"Ratchet, we gotta see if Optimus and the others are okay." He didn't say anything but drive. Minutes later we met up with Jazz and Ironhide. Hastily I unbuckled the seatbelt, opened the door the moment I saw Jazz transform.

"Hang back. Let me check it out." He told us. I just waited, hoping everything was okay. But I knew it wasn't.


	7. I'm going to save him

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Do let me know what you guys think of it. Heads up: Strong language

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

I knew something was wrong. They got Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. On a good note, Optimus has the glasses to the location of the cube.

"Please, let this work." Optimus said. I stood near Ratchet, thinking how can we rescue them mostly Bumblebee. We need to discuss our next move.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Blue beams came from his eyes, hit the glasses projecting an image of Earth rotating.

"The code. The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here." Okay we have the location, now we need to come up with a plan to save Bumblebee.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet stated.

"They must know it's here, as well." Said Ironhide. How is it we're not talking about a plan to save Bumblebee? This is bothering me right now. They're torturing him and we're just here talking about the cube.

"What about Bumblebee?" I asked them. I couldn't hold it in anymore I need to know the plan so I can feel less anxious.

"Eva's right. We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz backed me up.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Optimus argued. Is he serious? I don't believe this! How could he say something like that?

"That's not what he fucking wants!" I snapped at him. All of them turned to me in utter shock, I know who I'm talking to because Avi told me but I don't care right now.

"Ev-" I cut Ratchet off before he could say anything to me.

"I may not know much about this, but I do know one thing; Bee fought with you guys during this war and when he needs you the most, you turn your backs on him?"

"Watch your tone." Ironhide growled. He faced Optimus, "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." I send Ironhide a glare although he didn't notice.

Optimus sighed, "Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

Ratchet shook his head. "That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." He told him.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." Optimus said, I scoffed.

"There has to be another way if you can't beat Megatron. Sacrificing yourself isn't the answer." I told him.

"There is no other way." Honestly its a stupid idea (in my opinion).

"Bull!" I can't deal with these excuses.

"Eva." I looked at Ratchet then slowly shook my head. No, this can't be it. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but I can't let this happen.

"If Avi was captured by them I would go after her and I know she would do the same for me." Optimus turned to me trying to explain that this planet is in danger. What does it matter? We're stronger together than divided. Out of all people he should know this.

"We have a saying on this planet; leave no man behind. Bee's scared, alone and if he knew that the ones he trust are leaving him to die... He would be hurt and I know because that's how I would feel if I was in his position. You could at least split up in two groups. One team go after Bee while the other go after the cube. If you wanna act this way than go ahead, but I'm gonna go help Bee."

"Eva, you don't understand." I faced Ratchet, I honestly thought he would be on my side. Apparently not.

"Maybe I don't. However, I know one thing, I don't want to be the cause of someone's death when I know I could save them." I then looked at Optimus disappointed.

"You're just a selfish asshole." I started walking away ignoring Ratchet as he kept calling my name. I was filled with anger I needed to walk it off. Then it hit me... it's gonna take a while for me to get to Bee. And if my memory is correct Bee is at the Hoover Dam. My reverie broke when I saw Jazz roll up to me. I simply kept walking.

"You're not gonna change my mind Jazz. I'm going to save Bee." Jazz rolled up again and this time opened the passenger door.

"I know. I'm comin wit you. Let's go help Bumblebee." I smiled and got in.

"We have to get to the Hoover Dam, it's where they're hiding him." I told him as I put on the seatbelt.

"Hang on." He told me as he hit the gas and we're speeding down the road. As I stared at the window I wondered if Avi would be proud or upset at me for talking to him like that. This made me chuckle, I've only been in this world for a few hours and I'm caring for someone who doesn't exist in my world. Strange... isn't it?


	8. What's going on Avi?

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Just a heads up I do apologize in advance for any spelling or grammer errors. I wanted to get the chapter and it's almost 5 in the morning. I'll fix it when I get some sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

Hours passed by and we finally reached the States. First Will got off the plane then me followed by Epps behind me. Will said something about settling first on base before helping me find Eva. If she's here that is.

Suddenly a black SUV pulled up with a man in a black shouting to us.

"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!" Oh this is going to be interesting. On the bright side, after being checked over again I was able to take a hot shower and changed into a tan, plain t-shirt, cargo military pants and boots.

I pulled my thick hair back into a tight ponytail giving a nice puff at the end. After the rest of the guys showered and changed we got into the car and went to the Hoover Dam. I didn't have to ask where we were going, I already knew. I've never been to the Hoover Dam even in my world, just thinking about it the place, I could feel myself get a bit nervous.

"You okay Avi?" I heard Epps ask me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've... just never been outside of my town." Epps smiled and pats my head.

"Tell you what, once we finish dealing with this shit, we look for your friend and we'll go on an adventure. Sounds good?" I nodded my head like an eager little kid. Will could't help but chuckle at my answer to Epps proposition.

Minutes later we reached our destination and all I can say is whoa. I followed the guys as they lined up. I simply stood next to Will on his left as Epps stood on his right. Just then I saw someone from the corner of my eye which made me have a smug look on my face. It was Simmons. I know in the future he turns out to be a good guy but right now not my favorite person right now, especially after what he did to Bumblebee.

"Avi, I need you to act professional right now. Ok? Here comes to Sectary of Denfense." I heard Will tell me. Taking a deep breath Sec. Kelley came by and I just stood there while he was talking to Will.

"Team attention! Present arms!"

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them."

"But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

My ears picked up another voice I turned to see Sam and Mikaela not looking happy as they approach Simmons.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Sam just went straight to the point and asked him where was his car. But Simmons just ignored his question as he brought the two in and we followed along.

"I see you're Asian friend decided not to join us. Would had a nice chat with her." Wait, what? I've seen this movie so many times I don't recall another character in the movie besides Sam and Mikaela. I heard Sam scoff from what he said. After passing through a dark corrider that's when I saw him.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps questioned.

"It means Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, Epps." I told him before Simmons did, which made him look pause in moment and looked at me. Same with Sam and Mikaela, they look like they heard it already. Before Simmons questioned me I cleared my throat and told him to continue the tour.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." After passing through a dark corrider that's when I saw him. I cant believe I'm seeing THE real life Megatron. Now that I think about it, I will admit he's a bit scary in real life than watching him in the movie.

"Dear God. What is this? Kelley asked in disbelief.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One." I couldn't help but chuckle. He turned to me and asked me what was funny.

"Not offense on the terrible name calling, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the decepticons." I said without thinking. Sam walked up to me while Simmons wasn't listening to me and said, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement? Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Kelley urged with Simmons.

"Well you do now." I muttered. Will glance up at Megatron then at me and questioned, "So why Earth?"

"It's the Allspark." Sam and I said in union. At this point I should stop talking, I've already said too much.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam explained. I just nod while be tranced about the frozen decepticon in front of me.

There's no other word I can think of except wow. But suddenly I heard this screech causing me to wince followed by whispers speaking in an unknown language. Why am I hearing these whispers in my head? The whispers were getting louder until it stopped with a voice breaking through asking if I was okay. I turned to see Will staring at me in concern. Blinking a few times everyone was walking ahead of us.

"Avi, look at me." I did.

"You okay?" Besides the fact I'm trying not to convince the fact that I'm not going crazy. He doesn't need to know about this.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, you don't have to worry about me." Will raised an eyebrow, but I told him again that I was fine. He let it go before we caught up with everyone.

"You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Oh shit, this cube is gigantic! I bet this created a giant crater on impacted... How did they get it here? You know what, I don't want to know.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asks him. I only scoffed.

 _'It has the ability to create planets and life. This thing is a big deal.'_ I thought to myself before the whispers started again. Where are they coming from? Soon Simmons brought us to a room where it was clear they were doing some experimentations in here.

"Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in." The moment they locked the room the whispers stopped and I can think to myself again. Weird.

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps questioned in awe. Of Glenn had to geek out with a response, "Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" Simmons smirked before asking, "That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Glenn tossed him his phone.

"I got a phone." Simmons placed the phone into the box.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." I said nothing but put the googles on and watched what was about to happened.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." With the power exacted from the cube the phone transformed into a cybertronian. Everyone included was amazed, though they seemed slightly freaked out about it I didn't seem to mind. Then the screeching in my head came back causing me to wince. I stopped as I looked at the little thing. If it doesn't calm down Simmons is going to kill it. I had to do something.

"Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!"

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" It kept going until I decided to try and talk to it.

"Hey there, little guy." It paused its movements and turned to me. It looked like it understood me.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt alright? Please calm down." That's when I heard a voice.

 **'Scared.'** That sounds like a boy's voice. So it's a male, lucky guess for me then.

"I know you are. Waking up in a strange place around strange beings you can't help but be scared. Everything will be alright." I told him in a soothing tone. He didn't say anything for a moment then head over to me. It seems he was trying to say something but didn't know what to say. Then he said it taking me by surprise.

 **'Momma'**

Uhh... Did he just call me momma? Even in my world I was not ready for a child and I'm still not ready for one now, even though it's an adorable alien.

"How about you call me Avi." I told him.

"Avi?" The cutest thing ever I swear, he titled his head. I couldn't help but awe at that moment. My ears picked up something before I heard a short shriek and a bright light. My eyes widened.

He's gone. I told him everything was going to be okay and now he's dead. Time slowed around as I turned to Simmons, slowly I walked to him soon it was to a sprint and had him pinned against the wall with one of his arms in a painful position.

"You bastard! You killed him?!"

"Avi!" I felt arms around my waist pulling me away from him not until I gave him sucker punch in the face for him to fall to the floor.

"Avi, cut it out." I heard Will as he pulled me away from him with Epps in front of me trying to calm me down.

"He was breaking the box." I heard someone say. I only shook my head in denial.

"He wasn't breaking the box! I was talking to him and he was calm you asshole!" I couldn't take it anymore and quit struggling. He's gone and I told him everything was going to be alright.

It's my fault he's dead. I should've act quicker. Soon the place began to rumble with the lights flickering off and on. Great, just what I need is decepticons coming here.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." The moment the guards opened the door the whispers came flooded in my head. Seriously? What's with the whispers? I felt Will let go off me, headed to Simmons to talk to him meanwhile I noticed Mikaela staring at me then talked to Sam then came up to me.

"Hi. I'm sorry we haven't met. I'm Mikaela and you are?" It's weird how she's asking me this now at a time like this but it could use something to get my mind off of what happened.

"Uh... It's Avi, Avianna Pierce. Nice to meet you." Another rumble broke our conversation. All of a sudden we left the room and headed to what appeared to weapon room. Immediately I picked up a 9 millimeter glock and ensure I had extra ammo until the gun was snatched away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Epps questioned me. He didn't look to thrilled I was holding the weapon.

"I need something to protect myself from the decepticons. Please give it back." But he wasn't listening.

"Avi this isn't a game. You can get hurt with this, or worst you can hurt someone else." We don't have time for this.

"Epps there are things I didn't mention from my past that I'm not proud of but one of them is knowing how to handle a gun like this one." Before he could say something else I swiped the gun from his hand and got it set up before his eyes. He stood there shocked.

"I'll explain later." He nods before headed to Will right before he pins Simmons to the hood of a jeep, annoyed that Simmons won't bring sam to his car. A small showdown broke out with agents and soldiers aiming guns at each other. I only groan in annoyance, with a deep breath I whistle loud enough for everyone to look at me.

"In case you all forgot, there are decepticons attacking the dam, trying to get their hands on the cube and you guys are here arguing when the world's at stake. Simmons, man up, grow some balls and bring Sam to his car. Don't question, just do it unless you want to see what happens when Megatron gets the cube." The guys stared at each other until Kelley spoke to him.

"Simmons?

"Yes, sir?" "I'd do what she says. Also losing's really not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Score one for me, I quickly hid the gun when Will walked by me, Epps just gave me a glare while we head to the room where Bee was being tortured. I stopped my tracks when the screeching came back followed by someone screaming in pain. I clenched my head. The sound was unbearable. I stayed behind while everyone was in the room, where was the screaming coming from? Why am I only hearing this? Oh, god please make this stop. The noise increase to where I kneed on the floor holding my ears tight.

Then it stopped... Thank you. It stopped. I waited for another but it didn't happen, I just got a pounding headache. Taking in a few deep breaths, steadily I got rise up to hear something. I don't know what it was but it was telling me to come to it. I don't know what happened after that but I heard someone call my name and the first thing I noticed was the cube in front of me. I turned to see everyone else plus Bumblebee coming to me. It was clear on both Will and Epps face that they were not happy with me. To be honest I have no idea how I got here. Bee heads for the cube and begins to do his thing.

"Alright Avi what's going on?" Will started to interrogate me after pulling me to the side with Epps. Yeah, his tone was upset mixed with concern.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Ever since we came here you've been acting and talking weird." I raised an eyebrow.

"When was I talking weird?"

"Avi, you don't remember?" Epps steps in the conversation.

"Remember what?"

"When you were talking to that thing in the box?"

"I thought if I tried communicating with him he could calm down. Sorry if you believe that's weird."

"Avi we don't care about that, it's the fact you weren't speaking english." Wait, hold up. Come again?

"What?" I asked him.

"You were talking to it but it wasn't in english, it was in this foreign language I've never heard in my life. It almost sounded alien." Epps agreed. That's strange... I thought I was speaking english, then again... it would explain how he understood me.

I was speaking an alien language? Did not expect that. Right when I could say something Kelley called out to Will while everyone scrambled to take off. I heard my name being called to see Mikaela wave to me once Bee transformed into the Camaro. I ran to them and got in the back seat with the cube. Minutes later we drove out of the base with Mission City our next destination. I kept watch of the cube, making sure it was secured tightly around the seat belts. It was quiet for a moment until Sam cleared his throat.

"So... your name is Avianna huh? Do you have a nickname or something?" Those two are acting weird like they know something I don't. Might as well play along.

"I go by Avi. Why?" the two looked at each other. What's going on? My train of thought went to the cube, for some reason it kept shocking me and it was getting frustrating.

"Hey Avi, do you have any friends?" I heard Sam ask me.

"Just one. She's more like a sister to me." I sighed.

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Eva, her name is Eva Martian." I stared at the window not knowing the looks Sam and Mikaela were giving each other. Moments later a silver car was speeding past us followed by a groups of vehicles. My eyes spotted a beautiful blue truck with stunning red flames. I know now's not the right time, but I could feel my heart pumping almost like it was trying to get out of my chest. My fingers started to sweat and I was feeling weird. The autobots did a U turn and started following us.

I laid my head back ignoring the mild shocks the cube was giving me and breathe. A battle is coming. Although I've never been in one that's going to change today.

Eva, wherever you are... I hope you're somewhere safe, doing okay and wish me luck for what I'm about to encounter.


	9. The battle in Mission City

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Strong language.

* * *

 **(Avi's POV)**

We arrived in Mission City and with the blink of an eye Will and his men went to work. I got out of the car and started to evacuate the area, trying to get as many people out of there as possible. I caught up with the others when I heard something in the sky.

"What's going on?" I asked Will.

"Air Force has arrived." He told me. Soon I noticed green smoke and that's when I remembered something.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps radioed. A wave of bad vibes came flooding in my body. Looking at the sky I noticed an F-22 jet coming in close plus it had tattoos on. Fuck.

"Oh shit! IT'S STARSCREAM!" I yelled.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps tried again. Suddenly I heard Ironhide telling everyone to back up and hide for cover. Then came the missiles raining hard blowing up things and pushing me against the sidewalk. Son of a bitch, it looked painful in the movie but feels a lot worst in experience. Everything around me was blurry as I met a figure running up to me. I couldn't tell at the moment until I tried to focus and I heard the figure call my name.

"-vi. Avi... Avi wake up." Eva... I could hear Eva in my head. Am I dying?

"Come on Avi, wake up." Wait a minute. That voice sounds exactly like her. Almost as if she's here. Closing my eyes for a second then to open them, my vision cleared up... oh my god.

"Eva?" I whispered. Instantly I felt my eyes starting to mist and hers was doing to the same when she chuckles.

"I knew you were strong to survive that." Immediately I gave her the biggest hug as the waterworks came. She's here! I'm not dreaming, I'm not dead. She's here with me! She said nothing but hug me back just from that hug we both knew we've both been through shit. I broke the hug and got a good look at her.

"You were here this whole time?"

"It's hasn't been a day yet since I came here." She replied. Eva helped me up while the questions kept coming.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was with Sam, Mikaela and the autobots. And you?"

"Will, Epps and the other military guys." She hums before asking, "Are they sexy?" I scoffed before walking to the others. Eva followed waiting for my answer.

"Well?" Seriously? In the middle of a battle zone. Why not?

"They are truly of work of art." I said. We both looked at each other, letting out a laugh when we heard Sam calling Ratchet for help after seeing Bee lost his legs.

"Eva." I told her. She already knew and we split up; she went to the injured autobot as I went to Will and Epps who were yelling at each other.

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"ENOUGH! Yelling isn't going help. You two SUCK IT UP AND COME UP WITH A FUCKING PLAN, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at them making them both quiet for a second before taking my advice. That's when I heard a boom. Looking past my shoulder decepticons were firing right at us.

"Move!" Running to one of the trucks I find a spare gun and a grenade.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Time slowed with people screaming and running away, Will giving orders to his men, I stood there and watch the grim reaper's apperentice appeared, attacking the autobots. I snapped out of it when I heard Will coming my way.

"Fall back!" A ring went off my head, I took out gun while running to where Megatron landed on a roof of some building. He had Jazz in his grasp.

 _'Not this time asshole.'_ As I got closer I could hear them.

"That all you got, Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin."

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" And that's when I yelled, no, screamed to the top of my lungs to get the power crazed leader's attention.

"Megatron!" He turned to me as I lifted my gun.

"Eat this motherfucker!" Fired some rounds, they hit right in his face making him release Jazz. I smiled before running up to Eva. She was helping Mikaela put Bee on a tow truck. From the looks of it, Mission City was a mess; got things blown up, people scattered, not to mention fire and smoke everywhere.

"Sam!" I heard Will call him, we looked at him. He pulled a flare form his back pocket and handed it to Sam. As Will explained to Sam the plan, Sam didn't want to hear it.

"Okay, there's a tall, white building, with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No."

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this" Will grabbed Sam by the collar. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands, while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

"Sam I'll go with you." Eva said. I gave her a look but I can trust her. With that said Sam grabbed the Cube, holding it tight with the flare.

"Sam, Eva we will protect you." I heard Ironhide telling them. Will then turned to me. He was not happy to see a gun in my hand.

"Give me the gun Avi." But I didn't.

"Will, I know how to handle a gun." Right when he was about to say something I quickly cut him off.

"I know I have some explaining to do but you to trust me on this. I know how to handle a gun, any gun to be exact." A frustrated sigh escaped from his lips.

"I'm leaving with Mikaela right now." He gabbed his gun and ran to the action not before shouting, "Get out of here now!". Eva turned to me with a one raised eyebrow.

"Are you really gonna leave?" She asked.

"Aim for his eyes. It's the most sensitive." I told her as I hand her my gun.

"I know you Avi. I know long enough that you don't listen to orders and you prefer to do things your way. Not to mention where we are." I smiled at her.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Eva scoffed while checking how much ammo she had.

"I've done stuff that I never thought I would do, this is one of them, in addition to the fact that we're not in our world. So no, I'm not going to stop you. Just tell me, what's the plan?" One of the reasons why I love her.

"Saw some guns laying around, gotta get my hands on some, mainly a sniper."

"And what will that do?" Simply holding up two finger near my eyes, she understood.

"Watch after Sam and the cube. We can't let Megatron get the cube and whatever you do, don't let Sam push the cube in Optimus chest."

"What happens if you push the cube in his chest?" Eva asked me.

"Optimus dies. And the cube is gone." She stood there surprised for a quick second then hummed.

"Oh yeah, Ratchet did mention the cube is raw power. Why not push the cube in Megatron instead? No cube, no Megatron and this can be over."

"That's the plan." I chuckled. She nods.

"Alright." Giving her another hug, Eva lets go and ran with Sam to the building. Wishing her luck I scanned the ground for a weapon and to my luck I did and went to help the guys.

* * *

 **(Eva's POV)**

Finally reaching the building we went up the stairs when he heard Megatron.

"I smell you boy!" Then out of nowhere he came right behind us.

"RUN!" I yelled as we kicked it into high gear to reach the top of the building. Sam popped flare as I held onto the cube. Strangely it was giving me mild shocks. How annoying. Soon a helicopter came and I ran to it, Sam took the cube. Just when he was about to give the guy the cube I screamed and pushed Sam to the ground. Starscream came and blew the helicopter down.

"You okay?" He asked me but before I could answer Megatron came and we hid behind a statue with the cube between us.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" He laughed. I couldn't help but notice we are high from the ground. We soon looked at each other.

"I'm never giving you this Allspark." Sam yelled.

"Oh, so unwise." He said and the next thing I knew Sam and I were air borne. Screaming to our death we at least protected the cube with our bodies until a hand caught us. Glancing over it was Optimus.

"I got you two, hold onto the cube." Soon he started to go down the building but Megatron came and tackled him to the ground. We were unharmed the whole fall down. Optimus removed his hand and we looked at him.

"Sam you risked your life for the Allspark, same goes to you Eva." He told us.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Sam told him. I nod in reply. Even though what I said to him I'm not going to let evil win without a fight.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me." We got off of him and hid as the two battled for life and death.

"It's you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me Prime!" The fight began and I couldn't help but wince a bit. Watching Optimus getting thrown everywhere, this is bad. Megatron came at us but Optimus got him away from us. Suddenly I recall what Avi and I discussed. Grabbing Sam's shoulder I needed him to understand what I was about to tell him.

"Give Megatron the cube." He looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"What I meant is push the cube in Megatron's chest."

"My Allspark."

"Sam push the cube in my chest now!" I heard Optimus tell him.

"Trust me Sam." He looked at me then Megatron then me again before running to Megatron.

"Sam. No Sam!" Optimus stopped in understanding what he was trying to do. And with a short countdown in my head Sam thrust the cube in Megatron's chest. Something happened. I felt a wave of energy go through me as the cube became nothing. Then it was like the movie, he gasped then died. Optimus got up, slowly walked over to fresh dead body.

"You left me no choice brother." Wait, did he just say brother? My thinking got distracted when Mikaela ran to us giving a big hug.

"Sam you saved my life, we are in your debt." Optimus told him.

"Permission to speak, sir." Bumblebee asked Optimus.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus replied.

"He's talking." Sam said.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

"Yes." He said. Things were about to be interesting living in this world with the autobots. I smiled. It dropped the moment I realize something. Where's Avi?

"Avi?" I called out but I didn't get a response back. I faced the soldier in charge and questioned him, "Where's Avi?" He blinks before looking behind him.

"She was helping us take down some decepticons. She was next to me one moment then she disappeared." I shook my head. Avi, where are you. I walked past him and called for her, seconds later I could hear others calling for her even Jazz pitched in to help. My head snapped to the voice yelling they found her. My legs dashed to her with the sound of my heart beating in my ears. She was just laying there with some cuts and bruises. I went by her side to pressed two fingers on her neck searching for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I found one.

"Avi. Avi, wake up." Eyes flutter open and blinked a few times. Avi groaned as she sat up with my help.

* * *

 **(Avi's POV)**

My head is pounding. Last thing I remember was fighting against the decepticons and then the screeching... I saw Sam pushing the cube in Megatron's chest then I heard the whispers... then everything went black from there. When I woke up I see Eva looking at me with concern. How long was I out for? Judging by my surroundings I was still in Mission City.

"Come on Avi. Up you go." Eva helped me to my feet before giving me a hug.

"I thought I lost you." I heard her say. I didn't say anything, I only hugged her for dear life. My lips tremble as my tears fell down my face. I could only hold Eva tight. Truth is, I discovered something while I blacked out. It only made me produce more tears. All I can say is I know.

...I know what happened at the buffet.


	10. A bad first impression

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Strong language. If there's any errors I'll fix when I can. Spent the whole night writing this chapter, more chapters coming soon. Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Avi's POV)**

"I still can't believe we're even here. " Eva sighed as we sat on one of the jeeps in the sector seven hanger. The allspark is gone, so is Megatron and Mission City looks like shit at the moment.

Now I know what's it like to be in a battle. Its just crazy. But knowing the truth on how we ended up here I'll tell Eva when the times right. I don't want her to know now. Once we came back here Eva and I got checked up (mostly got some cuts and bruises), got some snacks that we found a break room in the base with bottles of water. Now we're waited for Will along with the autobots. Mikaela went with Sam to check on his parents so it was just us in the meantime.

"I can't believe you were here with the autobots the whole time." I joked with her. She only shrugged before drinking some water from her water bottle.

"I will admit they're not so bad."

"What are they like?" She looks at me before thinking to herself.

"Well..." She begins to tell me. "Bumblebee is pretty cool, so is Jazz, I feel like you and Ironhide would get along just fine. Ratchet seems like a good guy and I'm not a big fan of Optimus." I only blinked a few times. What did she say? Hold on.

"Something happened between you two, huh?" She didn't say anything. This made me raise an eyebrow.

"Eva."

"I called him a selfish asshole." On instinct I punched her arm. She held on the arm I punched.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's a dick."

"Why would you say that to him?"

"He didn't care about saving Bumblebee, he was more concerned about the cube even when he could've split into two groups. One group goes after the cube, the other save Bee." I only sighed and crossed my arms.

"Although I agree with you on that plan still... Sometimes I don't agree with his thinking concept but I'm sure he has a reason behind it. From here on, for as long we live with them be nice to him." Eva didn't like the idea with the smug look on her face.

"If you're nice to the other autobots, especially Ratchet, then do the same with Optimus." She turns to me in confusion.

"You think I didn't noticed how you're eyes lit up when you mentioned Ratchet. I know, Eva. Don't deny it."

"He's a nice guy, that's all. Stop observing me like you're a damn profiler." I gave her the 'I'm being serious' look.

"Fine I'll be nice to Optimus."

"And apologize for calling him an asshole."

"Not gonna do that."

"Eva. Please, for me?" Eva groans while tilting her head back.

"Fine. But I'm doing this because I love you." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love you too." Moments later Will and the guys came in with the autobots. I felt like a shy little kid whose starting their first day of school. They were so big in person. Once everyone was here Will started with the introductions.

"Alright, men and ladies. I would like you to meet the autobots. This is their leader Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee. They will be staying here until we can find a new base in the meantime. Any questions for the autobots?" A few soldiers raised their hand while I kept my head down, not saying a word.

"Hey Eva. Is she the one you be talkin about?" I heard Jazz voice. Eva looked at him while placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. You guys meet my best friend Avi." And here comes the stares. I slowly looked up to see Jazz bend down to see me.

"You saved my life, lil lady. Thank you."

"Lil lady?" I asked him. I know I'm small compared to him although he's the smallest of the group. Not a big fan of that name.

"My fault, baby girl." For some reason, I didn't mind the name. It reminded me of Criminal Minds Derek and Penelope, this I can get used to only if the autobots along with Will and Epps call me this. Besides, my heart fluttered when he said that.

"I-I don't mind that name." Silently cursing that I stuttered, Jazz gave me a charming smile. Why I am more attracted to aliens than humans? I swear these guys are sexy, especially Optimus and that deep voice of his. Wait... What was I just talking about? Soon a hand was waved in front of my face, blinking a few times I turned to see Eva trying to get my attention. I must've zoned off when Jazz smiled at me. Ironhide walked forward and pointed his cannons at me.

"You feeling lucky punk?" While everyone else was a bit fearful I only bask in the beautiful. I walked forward to the cannons in awe.

"These are the most beautiful, badass cannons I've ever seen. I bet the decepticons don't stand a chance against these, huh?" I heard Eva laughing in the back. Ironhide was shocked but then he put his cannons down before saying, "I like her." I couldn't help but chuckle. Then the a sweet melody entered my ears.

"Easy Ironhide." My heart... it's pumping so fast. Breathe Avi, you need to calm down. The last thing you want is Ratchet telling everyone how you're feeling. Just then I felt someone grab my hand to bring me in front of him. Looking to my left it was Eva, she looked at me before looking at Optimus.

"Hey Optimus... about earlier. I was just being worried about Bumblebee. I didn't mean what I said. Can you forgive me?" I kept my head down from gazing up to see those blue optics. His voice sent chills throughout my body, I don't know what to do. He is standing right there, don't be an idiot, say hi. Eva looks at me. She clears her throat and introduce me to him.

"Optimus, I would like you to meet my best friend Avianna Pierce or as I like to call her, Avi. Avi, this is Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the autobots."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Pierce. I appreciate you saving my first lieutenant on the battlefield." I heard him say, but I didn't say anything. I only kept my head down not knowing what to say.

"Psst. Avi, now would be a good time to say something." That's the thing... I couldn't.

"She's leaking." Ratchet said. Why would he say that? It was until I felt a tear on my hand that was gripping on my water bottle. I was crying! Tears were flooding my eyes. Will came up to me asking if I was okay. Eva did the same but I couldn't give them an answer. Without thinking my legs ran away from the autobots, from him.

* * *

It's been a month since I ran away from Optimus. Since then Will got Eva and I an apartment near the new military base. He even enrolled us in college. I know I was a junior in college but I wasn't a big fan of college. The professors were boring, didn't pay attention even though I passed all my classes and I barely got to see Eva because she was working 90 percent of the time, which is why she had her classes online. Maybe it can be different since she doesn't have to work like a slave anymore. I mean she can have a job, just not one that will make her into a zombie.

However, that's not bad part. The bad part is I've been avoiding Optimus since that day. I know, I know it's bad. For someone who has a crush on him, this was stupid. Eva told me how he thinks he said something wrong and was sorry. The sad part is I'm avoiding him for no reason! He did nothing wrong, I don't know what came over me. Truthfully I wanted to give him the biggest hug but that didn't happen.

Will doesn't ask me about that day but he said whenever I'm ready to talk he'll be there to listen. The same with Eva after hours of her bugging the crap outta me asking what happened. Everyday it bothers me I didn't give the best first impression to him, THE Optimus Prime. Some days I hide in my bed thinking what terrible person I am and today would be the day I would clear things up but it never happens.

I've been hanging out with Jazz a lot since he volunteered to be my guardian, Bee and Ironhide but whenever Optimus comes around us, I hide so he doesn't see me. They're just as confused on what I have against him. I told them what was suppose to happen that day and my reason on why I ran away. In conclusion, they figured out I had a crush on him. I had to make sure they promised me they weren't going to tell him anything.

"Avi, come on. It's been a month. How much longer are you going to avoid him?" Eva asked while we walked around the mall. I hated the fact she had to keep reminding me about this.

"You know whenever he sees me he constantly ask how are you and apologizes for offending you in any way?" Perhaps this was going too far. The fact he told Eva to apology for him to me. I feel like an asshole. Hey, I know I'm one, don't make it worst.

"Can you please talk to him tonight at the event? If I have to hear him apologize one more time, I think I'm going to lose it." Giving a sigh I knew what I had to do. Tonight was a ball for the Will and the guys for their bravery and officially welcoming the autobots to our planet. Tonight was the night. I'm going to finally talk to him. Once we were done shopping we headed back to get ready for the night.

"So you're gonna to talk to him tonight?" I heard Jazz ask through my phone.

"Yes Jazz. I am. It's time I stop being this way and tell him the truth."

"You tellin him you like him?"

"No! I'm just going to explain to him why I've been distance with him, that's all. He doesn't need to know about me liking him."

"Why not tell him?"

"I'm not telling him Jazz. Let it go."

"Damn. Ight baby girl." Hearing that name made me smile.

"By the way, are you going to tell me your little secret tonight?" He chuckles as I get my outfit ready on the bed.

"Curious?"

"Well you did mention that you have a surprise for me for the past week so yeah."

"I'll see you when I pic you up. Ight?"

"Yeah. See you later Jazz." After hanging up the phone I stood there looking at my dress on the bed. I could feel my heart beating fast just thinking about the talk. Whether I like it or not it's happening so I might as well suck it up. Without wasting another minute I got ready by the time we finished I got a text from Jazz saying he was on his way.

"We look good. Our hair is done, our makeup looks amazing and the dresses are sexy, hugging all the right curves." Eva said in glee as we do a final check. She wore a red, v neck, floor length dress with sleeves that had a slit on the left. Matching red heels with gold earrings, and a red and gold clutch. She topped off her look with her hair on one side and a bold red lip with a soft neutral eye look.

As for me, I'm wearing an off the shoulder, black, floor length dress with a slit on the right. Black heels and clutch, a diamond choker and matching earrings, my hair was slick back in a tight ponytail with my curls showing in the tail. Soft eye makeup with a cat eye liner and dark purple lips. To sum it up; we looked fucking hot.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eva went to go get it while I looked at myself in the mirror. Taking in a deep breath I was ready. My train of thought was gone when I heard a wow. Facing the person it was guy. He was handsome as fuck. He looked like he was between his mid to late 20s, had a dark chocolate skin complexion, stunning blue eyes, a temple fade haircut and wearing a dark gray suit, and black dress shoes. Who is this sexy guy?

"Umm..." The guy snapped out of it before giving me a charming smile.

"My fault. Eva told me you were in here." That voice. I've heard that voice before. No. It couldn't be.

"Jazz? Is that you?" He smiled even more revealing some pearly whites. Oh my whoa. Jazz looked good, more like he looked fine as hell.

"How? You look amazing."

"I should b sayin that about you baby girl." I could feel heat rising in my face.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late." I told him. He simple reached out his arm for me to hold on to which I did and we were on our way. This is going to be an interesting night. Please don't let me mess this up.


	11. An interesting second impression

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Strong language. If there's any errors I'll fix when I can. Warning: dark topics such as suicidal thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Eva's POV)**

The event didn't seem to be that bad. For the men and women who serve in the military knows how to dress when it comes to things like this. Jazz left us to go help Bumblebee with his outfit so that left Avi and I sitting at a table alone. We could sit with Sam, Mikaela and the military guys but we were required sit at this table which is reserved for about seven people. I turned to Avi and by the looks of her constantly fixing herself and shaky hands I could tell she's not okay.

"Avi." She looks at me.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stop? You're going to be just fine."

"I know. I'm good."

"Avi."

"Okay, so maybe I 'm a little nervous." No kidding.

"If you say you had no reason to avoid the guy then fucking apologize and kiss him already."

"I'm not going to kiss him. I just need to clear things with him is all." I only rolled my eyes.

"Avi, be honest did he do something to you?"

"Wait? No, I- Eva why can't you leave this alone."

"Look, I don't like him. Not because of him being a dick earlier but he made you cry. Nobody makes you cry and gets away with it."

"Eva."

"If anything is bothering you, just know I'm here for you. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Good. Now be on the lookout for Optimus." Speaking of Optimus, where is he? If he doesn't show then we have a problem and Avi is gonna stay like this for how long we're here for. Just then a group of men came walking to our direction. From left to right, Jazz was there talking to a teenage boy, he looked 16 or 17, bright blonde hair, fair skin, baby blue eyes wearing a yellow button down shirt, black vest and matching pants and shoes. There was another guy with blonde hair, but it was a more dirty blonde, and the guy was much older. I'd say late 30s, early 40s. He was wearing a nice tan suit and some memorizing blue eyes. There's one same age as the other dirty blonde, wearing all black, with blue eyes, fair black hair and muscles hugging his shirt. Finally, in the front of the group was a tall guy, wearing a royal blue suit, mid to late 30s, fair black hair and like the others, blue eyes. They all came and sat in our table. Jazz sat across to Avi, next to him was the teen, while tan suit sat next to me, across to him was the all black then the tallest guy sitting in the middle of the table.

"Miss us?" Jazz smiled at us.

"What took you so long?" Jazz shrugged before turning to the teen.

"Not my fault. Bee here was havin some trouble with his clothes." Wait. That teen is Bumblebee? I thought he would be older than that. Damn I feel old. But if that's Bee then guessing by the way each of them are dressed by their alt form then tan suit sitting next to me is...

"Hello Eva." I turned to the handsome man.

"Ratchet?" He only gave me a smile. Then that mean muscle is Ironhide and the tallest is Optimus. Makes sense.

"Wow. You look good." Good? He's a sexy piece of...

"You, you like it?" More like wanna tear the clothes and jump on you.

"I do." His smile never left.

"You are stunning tonight." I could hear a chuckle behind me knowing it was Avi. Oh this was going to be a long night. I just ignored her and continue to talk to him, with time passing by I noticed Optimus glancing at Avi here and there but she doesn't see it. Must I always do everything?! Pulling my phone I texted the guys of the plan. After a few seconds later Bee and Jazz left the table to go talk to Sam and Mikaela, Ironhide left to talk to Will and I told Avi that I'll be back taking Ratchet with me, finally leaving those two alone.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ratchet asked. Honestly I hope so or else I'm locking those two in a closet and throwing away the key. Suddenly a miracle happened. Optimus got up and sat next to Avi, I saw some lips moving from both sides soon they got up and walked somewhere else.

"Finally." Ironhide said. I couldn't agree more but now that they're gone my curiosity was at an all time high and I wanted to know what was going on. While Ironhide and Ratchet went back to the table I followed Avi but stayed quiet and at a certain distance for them not to see me. Apparently Bee, Jazz, Sam and Mikaela came along to see what was going to happen. The two were talking on the balcony of the building as for me, I stayed close enough to hear but they won't see me.

"Miss Pierce." Optimus said.

"Either call me Avi or Avianna. Miss Pierce makes me sound old Optimus." He nods.

"Avi, I would like to apologize about offending you that day." Avi shook her head while looking at the night sky.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's me who should apologize. You didn't offend me, there were so many emotions going through my head and it got the best of me. Did Eva tell you anything about us?"

"She said you and her had no recollection of what happened while you two were eating somewhere." She sighed.

* * *

 **(Avi's POV)**

I guess I should tell him the truth. It's better he knows than lying to his face, he is my husband. Well in my dreams he is.

"The truth is, Eva and I are not from this planet. Well, more like this universe." Optimus didn't say anything but slightly tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. You are not human?" I turned to him, forcing myself to face the beautiful angel and those eyes of his.

"I am human. Where I come from you're not real. There are no autobots or decepticons roaming Earth in my universe. You guys are fiction, you guys come from tv shows, movies, a franchise. In my world it's only reality, none of this would happen in my world." Staring at him, Optimus finally understood what I was talking about.

"So seeing you and the autobots in real life, I was a little star struck. But what I did to you... I'm sorry." I chuckled as I felt my eyes water. Turning away from him to gaze at the star filled sky if only he knew how special he really was.

"Avi, is something wrong?" He moved closer to see my eyes mist. Should I tell him? I don't want him to think of me of some sad girl. However, I don't know how he will take it.

"Honestly, running away from you wasn't suppose to happen."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" No! Never! I should tell him. No, I can't. Just do it!

"You don't know how much you mean to me." Great, I said it.

"I don't understand." Okay so, I lied about running away from him for no reason. I did have a reason. The question is, will he understand?

"When I was a kid, I didn't have any parents. I didn't meet Eva until high school and I was by myself. Surviving was my top priority, I did things I'm not proud of. I felt my life was useless. I thought... why do I have the life I'm living. It came to point before things changed for the better I wanted to end it." If I told anyone about this they would tell me things would get better, but if they said this when I was in the darkest moment of my life I wouldn't believe them.

I looked at him and told him something I never told Eva, "I wanted to kill myself, Optimus." Judging by his facial expression he was clearly surprised by that.

"I thought if I could end it then I don't have to live the life I had. The day I was planning to off myself I walked into the library and roamed around one last time. While I was walking through the kids section I heard a voice. I don't know why but this voice made everything stop. I followed the sound of the voice and it was a TV playing." He said nothing as I went on, "On the screen was a cartoon, this show had robots and there was one that caught my eyes. He was red and blue, and he could transform into a truck. Though his voice was deep, it was soothing. Almost like a blanket hugging me, just from listening to this person I felt something I never though I would feel. I felt hope. I remember watching a marathon of the show until the library closed. The last thing I remember before leaving was a quote the angel said. He said, I, Optimus Prime can never be conquered." He was speechless, I could tell there wasn't anything going through his head at the moment.

"I thought to myself that night. What he went through in losing his world and fighting in never ending battle, he never gave up. So why should I? I went back to the library the next day and something happened. I got the opportunity to read, to write, I got to go to school." By now I could feel tears being released and flowing my face with my voice breaking up.

"I-I went to school and then I met Eva. Even to this day I think to myself what happened if I didn't take a walk in the library. What if I didn't hear your voice. So long story short, it's because of you I didn't kill myself. Y-You saved me. So seeing you in real life I-I..." Words couldn't be produced anymore. I'm breaking down in front of the Optimus Prime. Great second impression Avi. Thank goodness my makeup was waterproof. Suddenly I felt something pull me in warmth. My eyes went as wide as possible. Optimus was hugging me. I only stood there in shock, but then hugged him back. All I could feel is comfort, warmth and hope. We stayed this way for maybe a few minutes before he let go to look at me.

"Forgive me. I was told doing this helps someone feel better." Blinking a few times I was unable to control the huge smile plastered on my face.

"It's okay. I actually needed that. Uh.. Thank you." He slightly tilts his head and gently wipes the last tear off my face.

"I didn't know of the impact I had on you."

"Yeah. To Eva, she thinks I'm just an obsessed fan. But now you know the truth. Just promise not to tell anyone. Please." Though I'm begging him to not tell a soul I noticed his hand never left my face. It was still there. Fangirling a bit.

"I promise on my spark. I will not tell anyone." So glad to hear it. I did something that surprised the both of us.

Yup... I kissed him. It only last about five seconds after I realized what I was doing. When I broke the kiss Optimus was frozen. To be honest my body felt as if it got struck by lighting and now it's heating up. My heart is pounding, its trying to find a way out of my chest. I can't believe I kissed my angel.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He blinks a couple times before brushing his thumb over his lips. With the embarrassment flooding in my body I think now would be a good time to leave. I don't want to make things worst.

"I'm sorry. Can we forget that happen?" He only looked at me, still touching his lips. If he doesn't say anything in the next five minutes I'm hiding under a rock. Why did I have to kiss him? It's what I wanted to do the first time. I wanted to kiss him over and over again. Besides, he has beautiful lips, they were soft and I wanted more. No. Don't mess this up more.

"It's alright, Avi. Perhaps we should keep this to ourselves as well." Thank you. I nod in agreement. For that he gave a small smile, even when he smiles, my heart acts up.

"We should get back before people think we're missing." And so we were on our way back to the party. The moment we came back I ended up sitting next to Optimus since everyone was sitting in different seats. I didn't mind and neither did he, we talked the whole night.

* * *

 **(Eva's POV)**

"Tonight was interesting. I'm just happy, Optimus and I are friends." Avi said as we set foot into the apartment. Once I shut the door I immediately took off my heels and jewelry.

"I told you. You had nothing to worry about. Now you two are friends and not avoiding each other." Avi faced me before walking up to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"You okay?" She removed herself from the hug and gave me a big smile.

"You know I love you?" I chuckled.

"Of course. Love you too."

"Good. I swear Eva, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

"I'm sure you'd be fine without me." Avi chuckles while taking off her shoes and jewelry.

"I don't know about that. You know my friend circle is small."

"Yeah. Yeah. Well I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." I told her. I heard a 'night' before I get in my room and close the door. I stood thinking to myself. The conversation she had with Optimus remained in my head. All this time I thought her obsession was just a personal interest. I didn't know Optimus meant that much to her. With a sigh I changed clothes, washed my face and laid on the bed.

I can't help but feel upset and guilty. I knew Avi's past was rough but I didn't know it went pitch black. Not only I overheard the conversation but four other people heard it as well. We all left after we heard Optimus promise on his spark he wouldn't tell Avi's secret. I didn't want to stay to hear any other personal things. I made Sam and the others to not say a word and they promised. The question is... Can they keep a promise?


	12. Cause and effect

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Avi's POV)**

"Your assignment is to read chapter three for next class. Come to class prepared please." The moment the professor dismissed the class, I simply packed my things and headed to the school's cafe. With classes done, I can take a breather before heading to the library to get some work done. Eva is still in class until 5 and it's only noon. After getting an iced tea I sat down in a table, got my laptop out and started doing some reading for class.

It still amazes me how long I've been here and the fact that I'm not dreaming just makes this better. I have the autobots, I have Will, I have Epps and I have Eva. Optimus and I have become friends since that night and I'm truly happy. Just staying with the autobots puts a smile on my face. The cutest thing about them is their curiosity about everything on Earth. The guys decided to do a movie night and then they had a Q&A after each movie because of the autobots.

Or the time I spent a day with Ratchet talking to him about the human body. There were questions I couldn't answer so I bought him some books on the human anatomy, illness, even child birth. Let's just say he was consumed in those books learning everything he could. Jazz and I always have a jam session, listening to different genres of music. I'm doing target practice with Ironhide, he's even teaching me ways to improve my shooting. I chill with Bumblebee and we sometimes go on trips to discover new places when both Jazz and Sam are busy.

As for Optimus, with the new base and NEST, he's been in his office doing paperwork and going to meetings everyday unless there's a decepticon attack. Come to think of it I haven't spend time with him. I've spend time with everyone including Will and Epps who took me to a place called Disneyland. But not Optimus, alone. I get he's a busy person but I'll think of something. Suddenly I heard my phone buzz. Taking it out from my bag I checked the caller and smiled before answering it.

"Hi Will."

"Hey kiddo. Are you done with class?" I took a sip of my tea then replayed, "Yeah, I'm done for the day. What's up?"

"Can you and Eva come to the base?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"We got new autobots and I already introduced them to the new soldiers. I want them to meet you two so we won't have any misunderstanding in the future." He explained. Oh cool, new autobots. Even though I already know who they are I'm just gonna keep it on the low. I already told Will and the autobots the truth about us but I didn't tell any of them that I know what's going to happen in the future.

"Once Eva is done with her classes we'll be there."

"Alright. See you guys later."

"Bye Will." I hanged up and thought to myself. I've done something that I shouldn't have. Back in Mission City I saved Jazz. In the movie, Jazz died but I didn't let that happen. Truth is I didn't want it to happen. And now, my only thought is, what's the result of it? So far I've been checking the news online to see if anything major was out of the ordinary. The result is nothing, to my understanding. Maybe the change already happened and I don't know about it. Well if it did, then I have nothing to worry about. Right? Looking at the laptop screen, I sighed. I couldn't shake the feeling something's off.

* * *

"You okay?" I heard Eva ask me. We walked down the busy hall with students finishing their class.

"To be honest. I'm a little paranoid." Leaving the building we headed to the parking lot. Eva looks at me with confusion on her face.

"Why? Does it have to do with Optimus?" I shook my head.

"No. Eva, do you remember watching the first Transformer movie?"

"Yeah. In case you forgot, we lived through the first movie."

"Then you know something is off." Still Eva didn't get it.

"Meaning?" I stopped walking and she did the same looking at me.

"I think... I caused a butterfly effect."

"Uh... Don't you think that butterfly effect is us living here? Face it we don't belong here and yet here we are."

"Well yes, but, do you remember the ending of the first Transformers movie?"

"Not really. Wait, doesn't someone die?" Before I could say something I heard a honk to see Jazz waiting for us.

"We should go. Will is waiting for us." With that said Eva turned and walked towards Jazz leaving me there for a in a deep breath I told myself it already happened and there's nothing to worry about it. I just need to stop worrying about it. For the whole drive to the base I didn't say anything unless Eva or Jazz was talking to me. By the time we got to the base, Will and Epps are there at the autobot hanger talking to each other. We got out of the car and walked to them.

"Hey there you are." Will smiled.

"About time. How was class?" Epps asked. I couldn't help but smile while giving him and Will a hug.

"It was good. Was able to get work done and have a study for an exam." I told them.

"Same with me. But I have an essay to do instead of an exam." Eva told them.

"Nice. So allow me to introduce you to the newcomers." The original four autobots transformed the only person who wasn't there was Bee. My guess he's with Sam. I simple waved at them and they said hello back. Then I saw the new faces. Oh shit.

"Avi, Eva, meet Jolt. The triplets Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup. Skids, his twin brother Mudflap, Sideswipe and his twin brother Sunstreaker." Everyone seem to have their alt forms like in the second movie, however, Sunstreaker is here and alive! For his alt form he's a golden Lamborghini Aventador Roadster.

What? I learned a thing or two when it comes to cars. One important thing is autobots will get more fancy with their alt forms. But back to more pressing matter, Sunstreaker didn't have the wheel feet like his brother. Besides that they looked exactly alike. Sideswipe still had his silver color and car concept.

"You guys this Avi and Eva. They're friends and quite the fighters." While Eva greeted them I didn't say anything. What have I done? I mean it's good to see Sideswipe with my brother but that's not suppose to happen in the movie. All of this was making my head hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Epps ask me. I sighed and rubbed my temples in a circular motion trying to ease the pain.

"Uh... yeah. I just remember of another assignment I have to do for class." I lied with no hesitation. He bought it and placed a hand on my shoulder telling me not to worry so much about it. I could feel a pair of eyes staring my direction I knew you it was yet I didn't look back at them. Everyone was like I predicted, the girls were nice, Jolt was shy, Skids and Mudflap were annoying as hell and as for the other twins Sideswipe seemed like a joker but his brother, he's a complete asshole. This guy just crossed his arms and scoffed while looking at Eva and I.

What's his problem? Ignoring him I decided I needed to go for a walk so I excused myself telling Eva I needed to use the bathroom. Once I left my mind was racing. From the beginning when Eva and I were eating at the buffet to where we are now, its going to get more interesting. For now I'm going to do what I've been doing since I got here, just play along and this time try not to change anything else.

Instantly I heard something. It was the whispers again. I haven't heard them since Mission City months ago. Soon the whispers got louder with a screeching noise causing me to cover my ears trying to block to noise. Slowly leaning against the wall and sliding to my knees I saw images flash in my head before everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I heard a water fall. Getting up first thing I noticed was green grass and lots of it. Then my ears picked up an unfamilar sound. Turning around I couldn't believe my eyes. Dinosaurs, I'm being serious there's actual dinosaurs roaming around!

What in the world happened? How did I get here? Just then I felt something go through me, looking ahead it was one of those small dinosaurs I've seen in the fourth Transformers movie. Did it go right through me? I carefully walked up to it as it was getting some fish and to the count of three I reached out to touch it only to discover my hand went through it.

"Whoa." It can't see and it can't hear me. When I thought it couldn't get anymore weird, the noise appeared again for a brief moment. Covering my ears again I looked ahead to see something big in the sky. Out of nowhere the noise stopped. The pain was gone, on the other hand there's now a fleet of alien ships. And then it hit me.

"Shit." The ground begins to shake with seeds activating making a panic to the dinosaurs. My body did what my mind was commanding and that was to run. I ran as fast I could before everything turned fuzzy and I ended up falling into darkness.

* * *

I jolted up in cold sweats, gasping for air. A pair of hands held my shoulders keeping me steady.

"It's okay Avi. Just breathe." Gazing up it was Ratchet in his holoform. He looked concerned. Wait, if I see Ratchet then that means I'm back.

"Avi look at me." I did. I could feel him doing a scan of me. I got up with his help and dusted myself off. With my head pounding I was not in the mood to think of the mini adventure I had.

"I'm fine Ratchet." But he didn't believe that.

"You're functioning properly now. Thank Primus."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were in stasis lock. I've been trying to wake you up." Stasis lock? What does he mean by that?

"How long was I out?"

"About a groon."

"English Ratchet."

"In Earth's term about one hour." I've been out for an hour, it only felt like I was with the dinosaurs for ten minutes. What's going on with me?

"Avi what happened?" Honestly I have no clue. It's started since I came to this world. I can't control this. Whatever this is.

"I gotta go Ratchet." I left before he could say anything. Arriving at the bunker I heard someone call out to me. The figure came closer to me to reveal it was Fig.

"Hey Fig. What's up?"

"I've been looking for you. I wanted to give you something I should've gave you months ago." I said nothing, wasn't trying to make this headache any worst. He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to me. It was a small blue and gold, perfectly wrapped box with a white bow on top. Why does this look so familiar?

"I found it when we found you in the desert. I meant to give it to you, but with everything that happened I forgot about it. Sorry." A chuckle left my lips and took the box.

"It's okay Fig. Thanks." He smiles and walks away with Eva coming up to me.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

"Yeah well apparently I was talking with the new autobots, mainly the twins, Skids and Mudflap. Also I got a guardian myself."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Sunstreaker." A smirk came to my face.

"Sunstreaker? Isn't he the one with the sour piss off look on his face?" Eva groaned while rolling her eyes.

"I take back what I think about Optimus. Clearly Sunstreaker is more of an asshole."

"Why didn't Optimus let Sideswipe be your guardian?" Eva huffed before crossing her arms.

"Because, he already assigned Sideswipe to Epps. And the other twins were going to be the end of me. They're so annoying." Eva's eyes looked down to see the box in my hand with an eyebrow raised, her attention went back to me.

"What's with the present? Do you have a secret admirer?" I scoffed.

"No. I don't. I'm gonna head home, I gotta study for that exam. You coming?" She shook her head. She told me she's gonna stick around and talk to Ratchet. I'm surprise she hasn't asked him on a date yet. But I didn't bother sticking around to ask, I wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Avi?" I broke my concentration when I heard Jazz through the radio.

"Yeah Jazz. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I leaned back in the driver's seat.

"I know that's why I'm driving. What's wrong?" I sighed.

"... Its nothing." Jazz didn't say anything for a minute then tried again.

"Avi. You've been like this for a while. Im getting worried bout you." Have I been that obvious? I know lately I been thinking about this butterfly effect but I didn't know it would make him worry about me. Gently placing my hand over the autobot insignia, I knew if I continue acting this way it could make Jazz go crazy.

"I'm sorry Jazz. There's nothing you need to worry about." Moments later he pulled up at my place. Getting out, I grabbed my bag and headed inside not before telling Jazz goodnight. The minute I entered the place I went straight to my room, lock the door and laid on the bed. So many thoughts were clouding my mind, it felt cluttered. Taking a moment to do some deep breathing, I sat up gazing at the box.

Opening the box the sound of whispers appeared again. By simply ignoring it I noticed there was something silver inside. Picking it up, the silver was an exact replica of the cube shard that Sam has in his sweater. (Which he doesn't know until he goes to college.) All of a sudden the whispers got louder, images of symbols and objects flashed in my head. Right when I could let the shard go I felt the shard enter my skin leaving a burning sensation, causing me to yell in pain and allowed the darkness to take over.


	13. Please don't leave me

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N :I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Also strong language.

Oh just a reminder for this chapter.

"talking"

 **:comm link:**

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

"Impressive shot." I smirked and lower the gun. Ironhide brought the dummy closer to see I hit a bullseye more than once and a few head shots.

"Thank you." I told him. Who knew having gun practice with an alien could be fun? It's a good idea to blow steam from those decepticon assholes.

"How did you and Avi learn to shoot like that?" Putting the safety on the gun, I handed it to Ironhide's holoform.

"I've done some practice when I was younger with my brother. As for Avi, I don't know. She never told me how she learned. I don't push her into telling me." I watched Ironhide sort of his weapons and wondered of a thought.

"How do you like Earth?" He hummed for a moment then scoffed.

"It's still so confusing especially what you call 'holidays'. But it's nice." I smiled to hear. He turned and asked the same question to me.

"What about you? Being in a place where aliens existed, not something you're used to." Giving a sigh I only shrugged.

"At first it was weird since I met you guys in the alley that day. But I've gotten used to you guys so it's okay."

"And those punk ass decepticons?" He smirked.

"Even them." I laughed.

"Have you seen Avi? We were suppose to have a lesson today."

"A lesson?"

"When I found out she knew about our weapons, I've been showing her all there is. Such as identifying weapons, how to fix them,etc." Not a word left my month instead an eyebrow was raised. What's got him telling her stuff when he doesn't tell anyone, not even Will knows about this?

"I enjoy Avi's presence and we have things in common."

"Plus she loves your cannons."

"That too." All of a sudden Chromia came running in the room.

"Ironhide we gotta go. Another decepticon attack." He nods before looking at me.

"If you find Avi, let her know today's lesson is postponed." I told him okay and the two ran out of the room leaving me alone. It's not like Avi to miss a lesson, especially when it's with the autobots. Reaching for my phone in my back pocket, I texted her, asking where is she and waited for an answer. Checking the time it was noon.

"She'll get back to me.'' I muttered under my breath. Taking in a deep breathe, I continued my day and waited for Avi to text me back.

* * *

"You've reach Avi. Leave a message."

"Avianna Pierce, you better call me back. It's been hours and I have not heard from you. I'm getting worried and if you don't get back to me I will find you myself." Hanging up the phone I huffed in frustration. Seriously, why hasn't she called me? Is she in trouble? Is she sick? All this thinking got my head pounding. I massaged the temples and did some deep breathing, but my head only hurt more. Since I was done with everything I needed to do, I decided to chill in the autobot hanger, Jazz told me they were close by, so why not wait for them and have a conversation?

"Are you alright Eva?" A voice I knew too well. Turning around was Ratchet's holoform, his facial expression looked concerned. I just need to play it cool. Last time I had a cold I was locked in the med bay until he believed I was better. *Cough* I was stuck there for whole a week. *cough*

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small migraine, nothing big." He pulled something in his white lab pocket and handed it to me. It was a small package of two painkillers.

"So you happen to walk around with pills in your pockets?"

"Always need to be prepared." If that's what he thinks, who am I to judge? All of a sudden we both turned to the direction of an angry voice echoing through the military base. The shouting came from a middle age guy with glasses, his hair thinning and a 'fuck off' look on his face. What's his problem? Soon the sound of vehicles came our way, it was the autobots coming back from their mission.

"Good thing I already prepared the med bay." I heard Ratchet said. Once everyone was here, the autobots transformed, the middle age guy came storming up to Optimus and started barking, talking about leaving a mess or something. I could tell Optimus wasn't in the mood to hear this, however he said nothing and stood there, taking the barking, insult after insult.

I winced for there was a screech sound for a brief moment causing me to cover my ears to block the noise. The noise disappeared and I could hear everything fine.

What was that? Weird.

 **:I don't get why Optimus has to deal with this human.:** I blinked a couple of times. Who... who was that I just heard in my head?

 **:We're on their planet so we have to listen to them.:** Is that Sideswipe in my head? Glazing at him, he just standing there but his lips aren't moving. My eyes caught Sunstreaker next to him crossing his arms.

 **:I wanna squish that puny human.:** Oh my god. That was Sunstreaker's voice! But like Sideswipe his lips weren't moving. Oh shit. I'm hearing their thoughts.

So does this make me some mindreader? How is this even happening? I know I haven't touch anything mystical and abnormal. Fuck it, if I have this ability why should be upset about this? I have to tell Avi about this, when I get in contact with her that this. I stayed quiet while the guy went at Optimus and watched the twin's movement while they had a conversation in my head. Come to think about it, I don't think they know I'm listening.

 **:Can't stand these humans, especially our charge. Why must we watch over them?:**

 **"Come on Sunny, your charge isn't that bad. I heard she fought with Optimus in the battle of the cube. She's a cool person to have.:**

 **:Then you have her. I don't do babysit.:**

 **:Go tell that to Optimus.:**

 **:...:**

 **:Exactly. Shut it.:**

 **:Afthole.:** Oh course Sunstreaker feels this way about me. The feeling is mutual, dick. Apparently the guy finished attacking Optimus while I was listening to the twins conversation. Whoever he was I hope I never see him again, because I swear he comes at me like that, let's just say he'll get a broken arm.

"Eva, did you see Avi?" My train of thoughts broke when I heard Ironhide's voice. Facing him I shook my head and told him I've been trying to contact her all day. Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet even Optimus turned to me.

"That's unlike her. Did you see her this morning?" Ratchet asked. I shook my head.

"She wasn't here while we were gone?" This time Jazz asked. I raised an eyebrow at Jazz.

"Aren't you her guardian?"

"I tried calling her this morning saying I wasn't going to be with her for the day, but she didn't answer. So I left a text. I had meetings and errands all day plus the recent decepticon attack." If Jazz hasn't gotten through to her then something could be wrong.

"Bee, has she contacted to you today?" He shook his head. Yeah, now I'm getting more worried. When we came here, Avi came to the base to visit the autobots everyday. And I mean everyday. If she's sick she'll come here without a doubt. Whenever I need to find her, she's either doing target practice, learning medical things from Ratchet, watching a movie with Bumblebee or talking to the military guys. Avi, where are you?

"Jazz can you take me home? I'm going to see if she's there." He nods then transforms. Right when I was about to get in, looking behind my shoulder I could see agitation in them. If only Avi knew how much she means to them. With her, they're like family to her.

"If anything happens I'll give you a call Ratchet. Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay." He didn't say anything. As soon as I got settled in we zoomed at not before I heard a voice.

 **:Please be alright Avi.:** I hope so too Optimus.

* * *

"Avi? You here?" I searched the apartment and no sign of her. Then it hit me. Her room. Walking up to the door, I pressed my ear against the door to hear any movement. Nothing. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Again nothing.

"Okay Avi I'm coming in. Just to let you know I did knock." Slowly opening the door, I couldn't see anything considering the room was dark. My fingers slid on the wall until I found the switch and flipped the lights on. The first thing I could see was Avi laying on the bed. The worry was replaced with anger. Are you kidding me?! This whole time she was sleeping?! I've been calling and texting her and she didn't get back because she was sleeping. WHAT THE FUCK! I'm going in a full panic mood and she was here!

"Really, Avi?" Walking to the sleeping body, I grabbed a pillow and hit her to wake up.

"Avianna Pierce get your ass up this instance!" She didn't move. I tried again but she didn't wake up, in fact she didn't move. Just like that the anger went back to with worry again.

"Avi?" Shaking her shoulder I didn't get a response. With quick thinking I checked for a pulse. Oh my... My blood ran cold to my discovery.

...I...I couldn't feel a pulse. I kept checking for one but I couldn't find it. Placing my ear on her chest, I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Doing the next best thing, I started doing chest compressions. Minutes of doing it, my arms were starting to ache and my brain begin to panic. She's not responding. Soon my body started to shake with my vision getting blurry as tears begin to form. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jazz, who was waiting outside.

"Hey Eva. Did ya find Avi?" I wanted to tell me what I know but words aren't forming. I ended up crying on the phone and that was enough for Jazz to know something was wrong.

"Eva, did you find Avi?" He asked again.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say.

"Is she okay?" At that point I broke down. I couldn't stay anything, no matter how hard I wanted to I couldn't.

"Eva, stay there I'm coming." I hanged up, went to her side, held one of her hands into mine and cried. How did I not see this? Why didn't I come to check on her this morning?

Avi... please don't leave me. Please God. Don't take her away. I looked at her. Wiping away the tears, I held the hand tight. Come on Avi you're stronger than this.

"Avi. I hope you can hear me. You need to stay with me here, I-I can't do this without you. Whatever this is I need you to fight it. I need you to fight Avi. Please, please wake up." I got nothing. She laid there lifeless. More tears streamed down my face and I didn't care. I lost my best friend. I lost a sister.

Out of nowhere I heard something. It sounds like... whispers. Lifting my head I didn't see no one was here besides us. Immediately the whispers became louder until I realized the whispers were chanting something. I don't know why but hearing it on repeat I couldn't help but chant with the whispers.

"Es tu ra des nook." Instantly I felt an energy wave enter my body and the last thing I remember was Jazz at the door calling me when everything around me went black.


	14. I am Solus Prime

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Surprise! I got motivated to write this chapter while a transformer movie was on. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

What happened? The last thing I remember was the holding the cube shard then darkness. Opening my eyes I was greeted by a bright light, moving my hand to block the light my vision came through. Am I in Ratchet's medical bay? Looking ahead I noticed Ratchet looking at his pad reading something while muttering something. Releasing a sigh I got up and turned to the left where I saw Eva there on a spare bed.

"Eva? Eva." Getting off the bed I rushed to her side. What happened to her? I turned to Ratchet and called him.

"Ratchet, what happened to Eva?" He didn't hear me.

"Ratchet! Hello?" Still, he didn't hear me. What's up with him? Right as I was going to yell louder the doors open to reveal Will and Epps walking in. Ratchet turned them as they looked at him disturbed.

"Any good news?" Will anxiously ask.

"Eva is stable. She will be alright." That's good to hear. I almost had a panic attack.

"It's Avi I'm concerned about." Me? What about me? I'm fine. I'm standing right here.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." They ignored me. Okay, this is getting annoying why aren't they listening to me.

"Will, Epps, I'm fine. I'm right here. Guys, why aren't you guys listening to me?" Epps said nothing, only walked my way.

"Epps." He walked not by but through me! What the hell? Slowly turning around I saw him walk to my bed. Making my way to Epps, I couldn't feel myself breath. There I was. I was lying on the bed, eyes closed and all. How? I'm standing right here. That explains why no one is listening to me. Am I dead? No, I'm not. I can't be.

"How bad is it?" Questioned Epps.

"She's in stasis lock. It's been approximately 46 hours now. My guess when Eva found her, Avi's heart was slowed extremely to give the illusion it had stopped." This explains why they can't hear me. I'm a ghost or something.

"Hello." A voice said. A husky feminine voice. Looking over my shoulder there was a woman standing there; fair skin, waist length, light purple hair and bright gold yellow eyes. She wore a dark purple leather, skin-tight jumpsuit with matching fingerless gloves and heel boots. Who is that? Facing her, she gave me a warm smile.

"Uh... hi."

"You're calm for the situation you're in." What situation?

"Yeah well... Wait, what situation?" She simply pointed to my non-responsive body.

"Am I dead?" She shook her head.

"No. You're only sleeping."

"If I'm just sleeping, then shouldn't I be dreaming? Unless I'm dreaming right now." She chuckles.

"Do not worry. You are safe as long as I'm here. Come, let's go." That's the thing, I don't know her. Not really having a choice I followed her until she fazed through the wall. Counting to three I walked straight and to my surprise, I fazed through the wall. I know now's not the time but, awesome. I caught up to the badass looking woman as we wandered the base.

"Not to be disrespectful, but who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I should do that." She chuckles.

"I am Solus Prime." Hold up. Did she just say Solus Prime? The Solus Prime! The one and only female to be a Prime?! She's not what I expected. Then again I didn't expect to meet her so.

"I thought this would be alright for you than my true form." Well, that explains it. However, doesn't answer why she's here with me. I should introduce myself before asking her that question.

"I'm Avianna Pierce. But you can call me Avi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Avi." Her happy tone made me cheerful on the inside making me smile.

"Likewise. So mind telling me why you're here?" She paused and looked ahead. I followed her action to see we ended up in the autobot hanger where few of the autobots were talking to each other.

"I'm here on a mission." She said.

"What kind of mission?"

"I cannot say. Nonetheless, I thought I come and meet you."

"That's nice of you. Does this mission involve me?" She sighed and snapped her fingers. The background changed to us being outside somewhere. The dark night sky greeted the bright stars creating a breathtaking scene. I wouldn't mind staying here to enjoy the scene.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

"Avianna." I looked at her.

"The journey you are going to embark will bring pain, joy, and sacrifice. You must understand you play a very important part to this."

"The mission?" Solus nods while looking at the star-filled sky.

"Why me?" She turns me and gently placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It has always been you sweet spark. You're the one." Honestly, I thought she would say that to Sam or something.

"It would be more helpful if you told me what this mission is." Of course, she shook her. She can't tell what this mission is and yet I play a big part in it, not liking this so far.

"I will be here whenever you need me. However, only you will be able to see and hear me. Do you understand?" I nod in agreement.

"Will I hear any other primes in my head?" She hums for a minute before replying, "It is a strong possibility you will, yes. Don't let them intimidate you if they do let me know and I will handle them."

"Okay." She removes her hands and looks out to the horizon.

"There is one more thing. You must not speak of this to anyone. It's crucial to the mission." Very blunt there. I guess, besides if I tell anyone this there's a high probability they'll say it was all a dream.

"Alright. I promise I won't." Solus smiled.

"Although I'm not authorized to speak of what the mission is, I'm in need of your assistance." My assistance?

"How can I help?"

"For this mission, there are tasks you alone must accomplish. Once completed it will bring us closer to finishing the mission." Uh... I don't know. It's her mission, yet I have to do the tasks in order to help her complete it. I'm not going to jinx for anything weirder than this. If it's to help out one of the good primes, I'm in.

"Got it." She snapped her fingers again, bringing back to the med bay. Will, Epps, and Ratchet were gone leaving Eva and me alone. The door opened to reveal Optimus in his holoform walking in. He passed us to stand near my bed.

"Optimus," I whispered. He stood there looking at me, with a frown on his angel face. Why is he upset?

"Primus, watch over Avi." He said while moving some strands of my curls away from my face. I didn't notice when my feet acted on its own and made its way to be across from him. Solus came next to me with her arms crossed.

"You care for him." She said. I chuckled.

"He's the reason I'm alive today."

"Wake up Avi, please." He caressed my face before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. Although I'm not in my body I could feel my heart pumping fast and it appears he noticed this too when the machine next to me goes off to the heart beats.

"I see. We will be in contact." I turned to her in confusion. Is she leaving me?

"It is time for you to awake. I will let you know when the tasks begin. Be prepared."

"I will." Solus placed two fingers in on my forehead causing me to open my eyes to see Optimus staring back in shock.


	15. Tell me what's wrong

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy! Will fix any errors. Don't judge we are all human and we make mistakes.

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

We said nothing as I stared into his lovely blue ones. Blinking a few times, I rubbed my eyes pretending I just woke up, unaware of what he did.

"Optimus? W-What's going on?" I sat up and crisscrossed my legs underneath the thin sheet. He stood there for a moment before focusing on what was happening.

"Avi, are you alright? How do you feel?" He placed a hand on my forehead checking for a fever. If Optimus keeps touching my face like this plus the secret kisses on the forehead, I wouldn't mind knocking out more often. His holoform's hand was warm against my forehead, I tried to ignore the fact he leaned in closer my nose picked up his scent. It was a mixture of mint leaves, green apples and... I'm picking up cedarwood. Damn, he smells so good. I closed my eyes in bliss when his scent continued to enter my nose.

"Avi, look at me." I looked at him, oh damn, he's even closer than before. The sound of my heart rapidly beating is all I can hear at this point as my eyes quickly glanced at his lips before forever gazing into his eyes. He kept checking to see if I was okay. The only person who's allowed to be this close is Eva, not even Ratchet is allowed this close. As much as I enjoy this close movement I'm not used to it. I needed my space. However, being this close to him, it was comforting, almost like I was safe near him.

"Optimus."

"Hmm?"

"What happened? Why am I in the med bay?" He sat next to me and begin to tell me what happened.

"When we discovered you didn't contact anyone, we believed something was wrong. Eva explained you did not pick up your phone or come to the base, not once the whole day, she and Jazz found you unresponsive in your room. However, when Jazz came to get you, he found Eva offline and you were in stasis lock."

"Offline?"

"As you humans would say, unconscious."

"And stasis lock?"

"Coma." Wait, what? That's what stasis lock means? I was in a coma this whole time! And the other time when I took a trip to the past... oh now I get it. Well, I can't say what happens when I get into a coma, I made a promise.

"I see."

"I have contacted Ratchet and he is on his way." Optimus gets up and without thinking I grabbed his hand.

"Avi?" He looks at me. Bringing his hand closer to me, I needed someone here with me. I don't know when's the next time we'll be alone. I want to enjoy this right now.

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone." I told him while refusing to look at him. He said nothing for a minute but I felt him sit closer to me.

"You are not alone Avi." When I let go of his hand he put his hand under my chin to lift it to see my eyes.

"Not anymore. When you need me, I'll be there." I shook my head.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to be bothered with me and my prob-" My sentence was cut off when he pulled me into a hug. Although he couldn't see it, my eyes are wide as they could be in shock. Honestly, I was not expecting this.

"Optimus?" He let me go and placed his hand on my face not realizing he put it there. Lighting shocked my body from his touch.

"Do not belittle yourself. You mean more than you know." Those words just stuck in my head. Right when I was going to say something, the door opened with Ratchet rushing in. At that point, he kicked Optimus out of the med bay and begin doing every medical thing to ensure I was okay.

* * *

"You're doing well." Ratchet said in relief. I sat on the bed looking at Eva as she slept. Luckily Jazz brought me a pair of clothes for when I woke up. While Ratchet was going over the data he collected from me, it gave me a chance to shower and change into a plain white t-shirt, dark jeans, black boots and a dark red jacket. After changing I sat back on the bed and waited for him to give me any other information.

"How long this was I out this time?"

"About 46 hours. Avi, what is going on? Is there something I should know?" I can't say.

"I don't know why I end in a coma. I honestly don't know what's going on." That was the truth, I had no idea why I went comatose when I went to the past, or when I was talking to Solus. He looked at me before buying what I told him.

"Will she be okay?"

"Eva is sleeping. She'll wake up. Why don't you go get some nutrients to put in your stomach? You must be famished." My stomach roared in agreeing with him. Talk about embarrassment.

"When Eva wakes up, please let me know?" He nods the moment the door opens and Will, Epps, and Jazz comes running in. Epps got to me first and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Epps." He let go only for Will to give me a hug. Getting hugs from them... it felt nice.

"When Ratchet told us you woke up, we dropped everything and ran here." The question is why?

"Why?" The two looked at each other before facing me.

"What do you mean why?" Questioned Will. It looked like he was taken back from the question.

"Why drop everything? I don't get it." The two soldiers looked at each other again before Epps spoke,

"Because we care about you, Avi. What more do we need to say? We meant what we said on the plane, we got your back. You're family." I stared at them.

"Family?" Will sat on my right while Epps sat on the left.

"Of course we are. If we weren't then Epps and I wouldn't do the things we do now for you two, like sending you to school, going on trips together, and having family cookouts. I've been overprotected of you two like a father when you came here and I don't plan on stopping."

"Same here."

"You know we care about you, Avi." Then how come I don't believe it. I got up and left the med bay without a word said. As much as I enjoy living here, deep down I feel sad if I'm still alone. True, the guys have been kind and supported but let's be real, I'm not family to them. They have their own families to look whereas, for me, I only look out for me. And of course Eva. Here's the thing, if we were back to our world, Eva had one.

No matter how it is with everyone, my walls are up, they won't come down. I've been hurt too many times, I'm not going to let it happen again. Just hearing Will say I'm family, I don't believe it. Good friends, absolutely, however, family, nah.

I ended up in the cafeteria, I had a tray of food but the moment I sat down I lose my appetite. Instead, I sat there thinking to myself. Not realizing that someone at in front of me, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Avi?" A British accent reached my ears making me open my eyes to see Ironhide's holoform sitting across from me.

"Oh, hey Ironhide." He could tell by the sound of my voice I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He crossed his arms, with a determined look on his face he wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't lie. Now, mind telling me what's bothering you?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Alright. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Ironhide."

"Avianna." I sighed again this time in frustration.

"I realized something while I was in the med bay."

"Are you sick? Shall I call Ratchet?"

"No. I just got out and I don't want head back there. Will told me that I was family."

"That's good. You are family." A bitter chuckle came from me.

"Hide, I'm not their family. I mean come on, we go on a few trips and they bring us to school, but that means nothing. To be honest, I'm more of a friend than family and that's okay. I'm used to being by myself."

"Avi, I'm sure the others treat you more than a friend." A chime interrupted our conversation. Gazing down was my phone, displaying a text message from Ratchet that Eva woke up.

"Yeah, you're right Hide. I'll talk to you later." Leaving at that I didn't rush to the med bay. My pace was slow, my mind wasn't focused on the whole family thing anymore. Now it's what the future has in store. Like Solus said, there's going to be pain, joy, and sacrifice. The most important are the tasks I'll be facing. Until the time, I have to be ready. Arriving at the med bay, I saw Eva sitting there with the guys there talking to her. She looked over her shoulder, with wide eyes she jumped off the bed and dashed off to give me a tight hug. I only stood there in awe. Everything was a blur. I've never seen her run that fast before. We didn't say anything as I hugged her back. The silence was comforting enough.

"You're alive. I thought... I saw you..." She tried to produce a sentence however, she couldn't find a way to say what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry." She said nothing but held onto me. I could feel small wet spots on my shoulder, knowing tears came down her face.

"I'm just glad you didn't leave me here alone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't know what happen I mean it."

"Promise me you don't do that again."

"Tell that to my body. I can't control what's happening to me." She looks at me as she releases herself from me.

"What's wrong with your body?"

"I don't know. I feel fine but I'm getting episodes of slipping in and out of a coma."

"Did you tell Ratchet?" Eva turns to Ratchet upset.

"Do you know about this?"

"Yes, I assure you. I will get to the bottom of this."

"You better. I can't handle another scare like that again."

"Hey, whatever this is I know I'll be okay. I'm tough." Eva scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I know you are. But you can't blame me for getting worried. It's not cancer, is it?"

"No. I don't have cancer."

"Then... are you pregnant?"

"What did say?"

"Oh my gosh, you are pregnant. Who's the father? Optimus? Does he know about this?" Shaking my head, I held onto Eva's shoulders before she marched out of here and start terrorizing my angel.

"Eva. Listen to me, stop over thinking about this stuff. I don't have cancer and I certainly am NOT pregnant. I think it's because I'm not getting enough sleep. You know, since I'm nocturnal. There are days when I don't sleep even after the sun rises and classes." She stopped her ranting and calmed down. She thought about what I said.

"Well now, I have to make sure you're sleeping early. It's not good to stay awake for such a long period of time. In fact, tonight by eleven your ass is going to bed." I sighed in relief.

"Alright. whatever you say." Nodding her head she went back to talking to Ratchet as if she didn't try to rip him apart two minutes ago. As for me, I walked out not before Jazz accompanied me to the autobot hanger.

"Let's go a drive." His tone. Something was off. I agreed as he transformed and I got in, we left the place, going anywhere from here. The drive was quiet. Jazz didn't say a word. I could tell something was on his mind, since not even the radio was playing music. It was just utter quiet, the only noise was the sound of the engine going off on the road. What felt like hours later, he pulled up somewhere with green lands and trees for miles. I got out so he could transform and admire the nature view in front of me. Glancing behind me, Jazz didn't transform. He remained there, not saying anything like he was a normal, average vehicle.

"Jazz?" No answer.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Walking to him, I gently placed a hand on the hood.

"Jazz, come on. Talk to me, please." Soon the driver door opened revealing his holoform. He was wearing a light blue denim shirt, black pants, and matching shoes. He came to me and sat on his hood, refusing to look at me. I stepped in front of him.

"Look at me." He didn't. At this point, I was getting annoyed.

"Look at me Jazz." I said more forceful. To my luck he did. His eyes...

"I'm sorry." Blinking a few times I looked at him. He sighed and continued.

"I should have been there to know something was wrong. The whole time I thought nothing bad could happen, that you were safe. When Eva called me, I knew from the tone of her voice... When I came into the apartment I saw you there. You looked lifeless. I froze for a minute. I couldn't move my body, the only thing on my mind is Avi's gone. The moment Ratchet told me you were alive..." He stopped when I gave him a hug. Now I understand, he was worried about me.

"It's not your fault Jazz, it was never your fault." The movement of his arms wrapping behind me, pulling me in closer in the hug. He laid his head on my shoulder, trying to contain himself.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." We stayed in each other's arms for a while and I didn't mind.

"What's going on Avi?" I heard him ask.

"To be honest, I don't know what's happening but according to Ratchet it's nothing life threating." Jazz lifts his head to look at me with pink eyes.

"Hey Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"Can you change your holoform?"

"Change it? You don't like it?"

"I like it, but I wanna see the real you. Not as a human but as a cybertronian." He let me go before his appearance change to a smaller version on his alt form. He was still taller than me but there he was in his alien form. With no words, I hugged him. He stood there for a second then hugged me back.

"I promise I'll be there for whatever." I smiled.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

"You sure you don't need me up there with you?" Jazz asked while walking me to the front entrance of my apartment building. I smiled at his human holoform.

"With you staying out here I'll be fine. Besides, Eva's inside and she'll watch over me. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" He nods. Giving him one last hug I went in the building. As I entered the place I saw Eva laying on the couch with a blanket covering her.

"Avi? Is that you?" Carefully walking to my room I told the sleepy Eva I was going to bed. She said goodnight and went back to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. I decided to leave my door open in case she wanted to check on me. Changing into some pajamas, I laid on my bed thinking about the day I had. I have to find a way to not slip into a coma. But how. A yawn escaped my lips. It's funny how I slept for 46 hours and I'm feeling tired now. With my head on the pillow, I allowed my eyes to close and enter dreamland.

The scenery was a beach with its crystal clear, blue waters, white beach sand and the view of a sunset creating the array of orange, yellow, blue and some purple hues in the sky.

"I never knew this planet had something beautiful as this." Turning to my right I saw Solus standing next to me.

"It's better when the moon is up with the stars shining."

"For someone who traveled in space, it can be tiresome to stare at them."

"I see. Being in places like this and with perfect timing, you can enjoy a view like this."

"Indeed." Focusing my attention on the prime I looked at her.

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"I am a mission." That I know.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" She shook her head.

"No." She turned to face me.

" I came to tell you it's time." What is she talking about? Time for what? Oh wait... don't tell me.

"You mean..." She nods.

"It's time for your first task."


	16. Two years comes with a warning

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

It's been two years since we came here. Won't lie, it sometimes feels odd living in the past. It's amazing how movies come out now are soon going to be nine maybe ten years old in the future. Besides that Avi and I have been doing good. After graduating college we found jobs right away. Avi works at NEST, with her knowledge of weapons and technology she works with Will and the Autobots. Honestly, the job suites her. The fact she gets to be with Autobots daily, plus free health-care and good pay, I'm happy for her. As for me, I'm working as a retail supervisor. I can live a normal life doing this job. No Decepticons, no running from explosions, just a simple normal job.

Other than jobs, living here isn't that bad. I'm independent although I was before, however, there are times when I feel homesick. I do miss my family, I hope they're doing alright. I wish I was back to our world, living my life not worrying about Decepticons chasing my ass.

On the bright side, I've finally mastered my ability to read minds, but the coolest thing is I have powers. Let me explain, I found out have telekinesis while focusing on the mind reading. After that, I've been practicing and my curiosity got the best of me and the next thing I knew I could create shields and I can fly. The flying part takes a lot of concentration but I'm getting there.

The only person who knows about this is Avi. The strangest thing is I can read anyone's mind except hers. It doesn't bother me since I know what she's thinking without using any powers.

With relationships, I'm not dating anyone, I've been focusing on myself. Avi is the same but I can only shake my head when she and Optimus aren't together. I do get happy when I hear she goes on long drives with him but gets annoyed when she tells me nothing happens. There are times when I can feel the sexual tension between the two, still, nothing happens. And with her working on the base full time, Optimus has some competition. A few Autobots developed crushes on her and of course, she doesn't realize it. My opinion they're in love with her.

With me, Sunstreaker and I put aside our differences and became good friends. Turns out he's a pretty cool guy with a stubborn attitude. He's there when I need him especially since he's my guardian. Also, its fun when I bring him to work, people just look at him in awe wondering how is it I work in retail and afford a car like him.

So you see there have been good and bad times living here. Overall if I had the option to either live here or my world, I rather live in my world. Although the superpowers are awesome, I want my old life back, I want to see my family again. It's come to a point where I stay at work as much as I can to avoid seeing the Autobots. I didn't tell Avi about this, because she wouldn't understand. I don't think she ever will. Don't get me wrong, I love Avi like my own sister but I think its time for me to find a way home. I want her to be happy so leaving her here will be a good idea. Right? I don't know.

My train of thought was disturbed by the sound of my phone ring. I just finished work and now heading home to sleep. Pulling out my phone, it was a text message from Avi.

 **'Working overtime. Guys came back from a mission and they need my help. I might stay for the night, not sure yet. Depends when I'm done.'** Awesome I get the place to myself. I texted her back telling her okay and met up with Sunstreaker.

"I don't get how Bumblebee does this? It's torture just sitting around doing nothing." I sighed while shutting the driver seat and leaned back as the seat belt buckled itself and the engine came to left. Soon Sunny drove us away, during the ride I was quiet. I went back to thinking of something. Sunny noticed this but he didn't bother me, sometimes when he drives it can get quiet and we don't mind it. Making up my mind I told Sunny to bring me to the base. He got it and we arrived about half an hour later. Entering the base, I saw some of the Avi yelling at Skids and Mudflap while holding a wrench.

"You pull that stunt one more time and I swear you will wake up with only your head and the rest of your body dismantled. Try me!" The twins coward behind Jolt in fear. Walking to her, I gave her a hug before asking what was happening.

"These two pulled a prank on me by dumping paint on me while I was talking Sideswipe."

"You look fine now." Avi crossed her arms.

"That's because I had to take two showers and wash my hair three times just to get rid of it. Natural hair doesn't go well with paint."

"That bad?"

"The paint was hot pink."

"Ooh." If there's one thing Avi can't stand, its the color hot pink. She's just never been a fan of it.

"What's going on with you?"

"Work as usual. I came to talk to Ratchet about something."

"Like ask him on a date?"

"Have you asked Optimus on a date?"

"Nope."

"And that's my answer as well." She shrugged before Ironhide called her.

"I'll talk to you later. Gotta work." Without another word, she left and I turned to the frightened twins.

"You two okay?"

"Ayo she scary, man. She's like a mini version of Hatchet." Skids said behind Jolt. Jolt just stood there confused about the situation.

"Just for the record, Avi wasn't kidding about taking you apart. I wouldn't try to pull another prank on her again." The two nods before scurrying away. I shook my head and made my way to Ratchet. When I arrived he was doing a final check on one of the female triples. He looked over his shoulder to spot me before allowing her to leave.

"Hello Eva, it's nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

"Anything else I can help you with Ironhide?" He shook his head while I was wiping oil off my hands with a rag.

"The cannon is working just fine now. Thanks, Avi."

"No problem. Should we start working on the machine gun?"

"Let's hold that off. It's best for you to get some recharge. We'll start in the morning."

"Alright. Night Ironhide." I waved at him goodbye and left the firing range. A yawn escaped my mouth. Checking the time on my phone it was 2:45 in the morning. Rubbing my eyes while walking past the Autobot hanger, it was quiet. There were a few soldiers around still the place looked empty, all the Autobots went to bed and soon I will too. I was walking down the halls when it happened. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head and my vision was getting blurry. Leaning against the wall, I waited for my clear sight to return along with the pain to go away.

 _ **"Hmm..."**_ Looking around I couldn't see much. Who said that? Closing my eyes, I stood there waiting for it to pass. Then I began seeing flashes of Cybertron and there was the Fallen. His eyes glowed red, almost like he was staring right at me.

 _ **"How interesting. So you** **possess** **it. You will be much use to me."**_ My eyes snapped open in fear. Cold sweats streamed down my face as I try to catch my breath. That felt too real as if I was there talking to him. Pulling myself together I continue to walk until I spotted a door not fully closed. Right when I passed through I stopped. Taking a few steps back and looked inside to see Optimus awake working at his desk. He let out a yawn and continued to work on his tablet. I wish he didn't have to work so much. Always working, never taking a break, the fact I have to pull him away for a break is ridiculous and now this. I gotta do something. Optimus didn't notice me walking up to him. I headed to the stairs near his desk and made my way to the top. I said nothing while watching him being engrossed in the tablet.

"Kinda late doing work." He blinks a few times when I broke his concentration. Blue, wary optics turn to me in surprise.

"Avi. When did you get here?"

"Not long. Optimus you should call it a day and get some sleep." He sighed and shook his head.

"I cannot. I need to finish this. It is late, shouldn't you be recharging?"

"I just finished helping Ironhide with some damaged weapons. I was supposed to assist Ratchet, however, he told me he could handle it and it was nothing serious." How can I convince him to go to sleep? Right then, I could hear a voice in my head.

 _ **'You may run and hide but I will find you fleshling and vengeance will be mine.'**_ That voice... It was the Fallen. Pure fear flow through my body, making it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Avi? Are you alright?" He placed the tablet down and focused on me. That just gave me an idea.

"I'm fine. It's just nightmares. I actually haven't been sleeping for the past few days." He tilts his head in confusion before he understood what I meant.

"What are they about?" I hanged my head. To be honest, I have been getting nightmares, mostly seeing dead bodies in front of me, screams of pain fill the air... it's not pleasant to think about it. I haven't told anyone about it because I thought they would come and go. Unfortunately not. Also, I haven't heard from Solus since the first task two years ago so I can't exactly talk to her about this.

"Terrible things. Don't worry about me, this is about you."

"What terrible things?" He completely ignored what I said. Okay. Let's try a different approach.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Have you told anyone?" I shook my head. I looked away from him, unaware he summoned his holoform. I felt a hand placed under my chin bringing my face to see his holoform. When I stared at his blue eyes they were soon replaced with eerie red ones and I saw a flash of the Fallen leaning closer as if he was trying to get me. I tore away from Optimus grasp and closed my eyes, trying to calm the fear in me. Maybe this was a bad idea, I can't control them, I can't be near anyone when it happens. Taking in a deep breath I completely forgot about Optimus. He stood there surprised.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I started to leave until Optimus blocked my path.

"Avi." I wanted to see his eyes but I was afraid to see those glowing red again.

"Look at me Avianna." Though his tone was soft it was still a bit commanding and I did. This time I didn't see red, I saw blue. He walked up to me, again with a finger under my chin we stared into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong Avi?"

"Nightmares." I could feel him have a slight grip of my chin so I wouldn't be able to break away from him.

"I swear it's the truth." He nods. Soon he lets go of my chin.

"Avi, remember what I told you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you." I can't take this anymore. Why is he acting like this?

"Why? Why are you acting like this to me?" He only stared at me for a moment. This much kindness I'm not used to it.

"Is it because I told you that secret? I wonder if I didn't tell you, would you still act this way?" I scoffed. Maybe it's the frustration of not knowing what's going on with me on the inside combined with lack of sleep but I need to know why does he care this much about me. Optimus stood there and said nothing until he grabbed my arm, pulling me into a hug. He held me tight enough so I can't leave his grasp.

"Since I met you, I admit... there's something inside of me that wants to protect you. I was unsure why that was. When you told your secret I felt it was now my duty to keep you safe from anything and everyone who tries to harm you. Forgive me." He lets me go with a pained look in his eyes.

"I will leave you alone if I am a bother to you." Time slowed the moment he turned around and my mind and body kicked into high gear. I heard him gasp in surprise the moment I hugged him from behind.

"Avi." I couldn't say anything. All the emotions I was feeling were flooding my body. I only held him tighter as hot tears came flowing down my face.

I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being in pain on the inside. I don't want to feel this way anymore.

"Please," I whispered. Slowly shaking my head against his red plaid shirt.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." I let him go while tears continue to flow down. He turned around to see me. Soon I looked at him for he said nothing, walked up to me and embraced me in his arms once more.

"You are not alone anymore." He said in my ear. From that response, I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. And he didn't seem to mind it. Just from his hug, I felt the warmth, care and the feeling of being wanted. Also the softness of his shirt.

I could smell his scent of the apples and cedarwood. Is it bad I wanted to smell his scent always, or have something of his to have when he's not around? I don't care. I have my guardian angel, this was not a dream, it was real and I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

 **~xXx~**

After that emotional scene, Optimus decided to get some sleep, more importantly, he asked me if I wanted to sleep in his room for the night in case the nightmares return. I won't lie, I automatically said yes before he could finish the question. He laid down and I got to sleep on his chest which was actually very comfortable. I couldn't sleep but smile when the moment I was comfortable he fell asleep and brought a hand over my body to protect me.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and enter dreamworld. For one I felt at peace in my dream of walking on a path through a forest in autumn. With the leaves changed to yellows, orange and reds it was a beautiful sight to see. The sun's ray gave me warmth while a slight chill breeze, the sound of my feet walking on the path and the chill breeze it was peaceful.

"Tell me, do you always dream of nature?" A voice startled me. Looking to my left was Solus walking next to me.

"Dreaming of nature is my happy place. No social media news, no negativity, nothing going bad in the world. When you're surrounded by nature, you want to unplug from the world and enjoy the quietness."

"This is beautiful. I never knew the trees could change color." Solus smiled.

"Let me guess I have another task or is this a hello after two years?"

"Both. But, I agree I haven't been fair in not being in contact with you in a long period of time." I just sighed while looking at the trees.

"It's fine Solus. I'm used to being by myself."

"Not anymore. I'll be with you for here on out. This mission is no longer mine, it is yours."

"Since when did it become my mission?"

"It has always been your mission, I didn't want to frighten you the moment we met. You still had much to learn and grow." I looked at her.

"And now?"

"You still have much to learn but I believe you are ready to tackle this mission with my help."

"I don't know. I'm still concerned about the first task."

"What's done is done. It's time to move on the next." We both stopped to face each other.

"Are you sure I'm the one for this?" Solus walks to me with an assuring smile.

"I won't be here if you weren't. From now on, I will be by your side and help you with this mission. You have my word as a Prime." I couldn't help but smile and give her a hug. Although she was surprised by my actions she hugged me back.

"Thank you," I told her. The moment I let go of her the calm winds became more violent and the sunny turned cloudy.

"What's going on? Solus?" I asked Solus. She looked at me before disappearing and everything around me changed to Cybertron. It looked like the lair where the Fallen was in the second movie. Just then, chills went down my back as I turned around to see him there. My heart dropped and I couldn't say a thing. He opened his eyes and I felt myself take a step back.

 _ **"You cannot escape from me. You will be mine, even if it means killing everything you cherish."**_ He reached over to grab me but I ran for it only to fall into darkness, screaming.

"Avi, wake up." I heard a muffled voice, but I all I could hear was the Fallen.

"Wake up!" I jolted up and felt myself in someone's arms. Calming down my body I could smell cedarwood near me, I knew who it was. He held onto me in his holoform. I held him as the tears came back.

"Night terrors?" I nod. He just held onto me and didn't let go.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

"Any luck on the machine Ratchet?" He turns to me from his pad.

"We would need assistance from an Autobot engineer to make it possible. I can only do as much to the best of my ability." He replied.

"But its possible, right? This bridge thing. It'll work?"

"If we can get another pair of optics on this then we can look at our options. Are you sure about this?" From the sound of his voice, he didn't seem too happy with this idea. I only grabbed my bag and headed for the exit, not before turning back to him.

"Ratchet, I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. It's been bothering me lately and maybe it has to do with me and Avi being here. If we can find a way to go back to our world then everything will be good." He didn't seem to agree with my statement.

"Have you considered Avi's opinion to this?" I shook my head.

"I don't want her to know about this. She loves it here, but even she knows that she can't stay. Promise me you won't tell her."

"Eva."

"Promise me Ratchet." He sighed before nodding his head.

"Very well. I promise. But I highly want you to reconsider your thinking and the possibility if this machine will even work."

"I know. I'm not giving up on this. And maybe Avi will hate me but in time she will understand why I'm doing this."


	17. The Fallen Shall Rise Again

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. It is currently 4 in the morning and I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys so here it is. Due to my brain wanting sleep, please excuse any errors, I'm still trying to fix the ones in previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

"Can you exactly tell me why again?" I sighed while sitting in a secluded room with General Morshower.

"It's protection. Please, General. The things I've told you was the truth and some stuff came true." He looked at me with uncertainty.

"No one will know about this, not even Will or Optimus. We have to keep it on the down low. I'm doing this to prevent heavy damage and avoid making things worst than they already are." I explained.

 _ **'I don't like this idea.'**_ I ignored Solus standing next to me with arms crossed even though she was invisible to him. He thought to himself for a while before coming with a decision. He turned to the black box on the table.

"And you're sure they won't tell the difference?" I nod.

"Made sure it was down to every detail and added a few special features to make it more realistic." He took the box.

"Alright. You will receive it soon, in the meantime, not a word or..."

"I know. Treason. Thank you." He got up and headed to the door before turning to me and I beat him to it.

"Next location is in Australia." Right he was about to say something, a soldier came rushing in telling the general about a Decepticons located in Australia. I looked at him and we exchanged looks, then he left with the soldier leaving me alone. I leaned back in the chair with Solus looking not too thrilled.

"I need him."

 _ **'You were planning on telling him the truth.'**_

"I predicted about five out of six Decepticon attacks without going into any comatose. It's like I know their every move. With what I've done, I've gained his trust for this." Solus shook her head.

"And let's be honest, if I told him the actual truth, he would assume I've gone crazy and contact Ratchet to check me out. Besides with his help, I got leverage."

 _ **'And what leverage is that?'**_

"Being one step ahead of everyone, even the Decepticons. Also, I'm doing what you asked." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Standing up I made my way to the door.

"The sooner I have it, the closer I am with finishing this task." Just as I exit the room there was a soldier waiting for me to escort me out. This is the only way. It's better than committing a crime and be on the most wanted list.

 **~xXx~**

I was chilling in the Autobot hanger with my laptop, typing away until I heard a voice. Looking up it was a soldier holding a medium brown package.

"Avianna Pierce?" I nod.

"From General Morshower."

"Thanks." With no other words exchanged the soldier left me alone to my work.

 _ **'Impressive. He actually held up his bargain.'**_ Solus appeared on my side observing the package.

"Is it the one?"

 _ **'It is. I'm impressed, you're progressing.'**_

"I'm just the tasks. Two down, I just need one more."

 _ **'There's another?'**_

"Yup. The question is how am I going to get it?"

 ** _'You will figure it out. I believe the hard part is done with this one.'_** She does have a point. Once I get the last one, I wonder what's the next task. I still can't believe the general is on my side with this. Placing it gently on the ground I continue doing my work on the computer. This should help me a bit for when they come back. All of a sudden there was a chime that reached my ears. Glancing over at my phone on the phone it was a text message from Eva telling me she was taking an extra shift so she was going to take the night shift. Slowly shaking my head, I didn't reply.

It's just like Eva to be working so much that it turns her into a zombie. And this time she shouldn't say it's because of money because the government paid for our college, housing and we both get free healthcare. Not to mention, the cars we have is our guardians. So we barely pay for much, to be honest, so I don't understand why would she work like this again. I have to talk to her whenever I have the chance. With my focus back on the laptop, I couldn't help but smile at the screen. My special project was complete. Reminder to thank Sideswipe later.

Hours later I hid the package in my room on the base in a secret compartment before heading back to the hanger to find the guys back from Shanghai. With my modified version tablet, I greeted the Autobots before everyone was getting into position for a video meeting. I prepared myself as well as I caught Will and Galloway walking in.

I only sighed when a small pain came in my head. Already seeing the guy, I got a headache.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major."

"Secure line to the Pentagon is now open." Showtime.

"General?"

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op."

"We had a rough day out there."

"Yes, sir."

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed." Just then Optimus transformed in front of Galloway. He looked at me and smiled while I waved to him. Also, trying to calm my fast beating heart.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." He played back the recording but something was off with it.

"The Fallen shall rise again. Ra ghou tes sur nes nook."

"The Fallen. Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction."

"What about the language?" Will asked him.

"Origin unknown."

"Excuse me! With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" I rolled my eyes when the asshole made his way up the stairs. Apparently, Will was thinking the same way when Galloway was up to the stairs.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." I only smirked, for me to be here while this is actually happening is fun. Considering I already know what they are going to say.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through."

"After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus stepped up and pointed a finger at Galloway with a response, "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway questioned back. That's when Will stepped in, "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." And so did Epps.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Epps walked away pissed before muttering, "Don't tempt me." Optimus told him to take it easy while Galloway continued talking. Looking down at the tablet, it read 'Send?' I waited until the time was right.

"And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach." Now I press the send button and waited as my experiment was sent to the one.

"Now, what do we know so far?" Soon an image of a chibi version of Bee was sleeping on the floor with a blanket covering him with the words 'Delivered' with a timer of three minutes above it. Perfect.

"Enjoy your nap Soundwave." I chuckled to myself as Galloway began talking valuable information.

"We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you!"

"That's fucking bullshit!" I yelled causing all eyes on me. I couldn't help myself I got pissed listen to the dick.

"You're telling me the Decepticons are searching around the world just to hunt the Autobots? Do you hear yourself? That is the most bull of a theory I've ever heard." Galloway looking pissed (like I could care less) leaned over the railing to see me.

"What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" I constantly checked the time as I walked up so Galloway could see me clearly.

"I'm pretty sure it's something that doesn't involve the Autobots. I know that for a fact. You're just a stupid asshole." From the looks, I was getting Will and Optimus were not impressed with my response.

"What about the recording? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming." He focuses back to Optimus which was a good thing since my time was up.

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Thinking to myself, just hearing that in person, that is a good question. Once the meeting was over I stood near Ratchet nervous.

"Something wrong Avi? I can sense your distress." Right when I going to say something I noticed Will searching for me. Without thinking I got in Ratchet's vehicle.

"Please Ratchet, don't say anything," I begged him. I hid until Ratchet told me he was gone.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Moving to the passenger seat I let out a sigh.

"I may have put my two sense in the meeting. But I think he's upset because I may have called him a stupid asshole." He sighed.

"Avi, why did you call him that?"

"He pissed me off. He was accusing you guys of the Decepticons still here. I got annoyed and I said some stuff and now Will is upset with me."

"Although I appreciate your efforts to stand for us, it doesn't mean for you to act the way you did and say what you said." He was right. I shouldn't let my emotions get ahead of me. I need to control them like in my world I was calm and quiet. Maybe I need to be like that again.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ratchet." I got out and walked to my room hoping to not bump into Will. To my surprise, I didn't bump into him. Getting in the room I spoke too soon. Will was there sitting on my bed like he was waiting for me.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Come take a sit, Avi." I didn't say anything and sat next to him on the bed. There was a moment a quiet before Will begins the scolding.

"I don't... actually I do mind that you are getting yourself involved in confidential things. I didn't mind that you were at the meeting, however, I was embarrassed by what you said. You know I had to calm Galloway and constantly remind him that you work here with the Autobots?"

"I'm sorry." I told him. I don't know what any words to tell him. As much as I wanted to give my opinion I had to keep in mind of Will's job.

"This isn't the first time. You've been getting your head in stuff that shouldn't be in. I don't know what's going on but it has to stop now." He got up and stared down at me. I didn't say anything. Will sighed in frustration. Here's how I know I messed up big time, Will can't come up with words and his face is steaming red. Okay, so I may have been too curious about everything involving the Autobots.

"Wil I-"

"What you said almost cost me my position, Avi. I don't think you understand." I kept my mouth shut. He continued going on and on and after ten minutes he finally calmed down.

"Avi, I think things would be a lot easier if maybe you didn't speak." That was a shock to me. It was because of my big mouth I'm in this mess. It was that bad for him, that even the sound of my voice bothered him? Okay. I guess I let my guard down that I've talked too much.

"I'm sorry, Will." I told him again. He huffs.

"I gotta go." With that said he left my room without anything word. I sat there. Have I really changed since I've been here? Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere, I took off my shoes and crawled under the covers and laid on the bed.

"If my voice bothers him then I won't talk. I can't get him into any other trouble if I don't say anything." I said to myself while hugging a pillow.

 ** _'Please do not blame yourself. You were only defending my kind from that tyrant.'_**

"He said it himself. Things would be better if I don't talk so that's what I'm going to do Solus. At least around him, that is." Solus sat near me with a frown.

 ** _'Come now. I don't like seeing you like this, we have business to attend.'_** I sat up, got off the bed and took out the package. Opening it revealed a small black cloth folded up.

 ** _'Do remember the recording?'_**

"Yeah, it said the Fallen will rise again. Unfortunately."

 ** _'Then you know what we are facing?'_**

"I do. But there was something else the Decepticon said, something I've never heard before."

 _ **'Ra** _**ghou tes sur nes _nook._ _'_ **The moment she said that I notice glowing symbols appeared on all over my arms.

"What the... Solus? What is this?" Where did they come from? More importantly, why are they all over my arms?

 ** _'It's harmless. It only proves my point.'_** Observing the symbols some were in the language of the prime, while the rest were in some alien language.

"What point?"

 ** _'You are the chosen one, there is no doubt about it.'_** Moments later the symbols disappeared like they were never there.

"What did that phrase mean?"

 _' **I am unsure. Quite unfamiliar.'**_

"But you just said it proved your point about me?"

 ** _'I've been told there was a way to awaken someone of great importance and it was by saying that phrase. Once it is said by a prime, symbols will appear on that person, however, I do not know what the phrase means.'_** Shaking my head I focused back on the black cloth which revealed the true treasure inside. Getting myself comfortable on the bed I thought to myself for a second.

"I'll have to check into it, maybe I can check Sector Seven's database for some clues. But first, I gotta deal with this." Lifting the object, it was the cube shard.

"Two down, one more to go." Taking a deep breath I could feel the shard go into my skin, it wasn't as bad as the first one, but it still hurt for me to wince. Seconds later everything around got fuzzy before the last thing I remember was Solus telling me before blacking out, ** _'Ra_ ghou tes sur nes _nook. It means "the hidden one has awakened".'_**


	18. A perfect day goes wrong

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

"So what do you say?" I smiled at the sexy guy in front of me even though I'm doing his transaction.

"You know I'm on the job, right?" He shrugs. I couldn't help but stare into his dreamy green eyes. I think I found a prince charming.

"You're right. My bad." I handed him the receipt to sign with a pen.

"I do want to know you more." He said as he hands me the receipt. The smile won't go away, my heart is pounding and I must be dreaming. Those eyes, his looks... He honestly looks like he came from a men's magazine. He flashes his pearly white smile and his body... I could tell he works out.

"There's a book festival tomorrow, maybe if you're free we could go together?" Did I mention smart too?

"Thank you for shopping with us," I told him. Am I this crazy? Say yes!

"I won't leave until you give me an answer. Everyone can wait." Checking the line, no one was behind him.

"You won't leave?"

"Not until I get an answer. Even if you say no, I'll leave you alone, although it would be nice if we could be friends."

"Okay. I'll go with you." I could see his eyes lit up when I gave him the answer.

"Cool. So I'll talk to you later then? I gotta go." Giving me one last smile before grabbing his bag and walking out of the store. Jumping up and down in excitement my eyes caught something on the counter. Picking it up, it was his receipt. Glancing to the bottom there was something written on it.

"Smooth." He wrote his phone number on his receipt.

"Liam." Just saying his name brought chills to my body. Damn, I can't wait for tomorrow. Hours later I was busy folding and labeling towels when my phone started to vibrate. Quietly checking who it was, the ID showed 'Sunny'. Canceling the call I continued to work. Suddenly the phone vibrates again but I just silence it. Not even a minute later I heard a voice.

"Really?! We don't have time for this." Someone grabbed my wrist, pulled me up and drag me out the store.

"Sunstreaker! What the hell are you doing?" Pissed that he dragged me out of the store while I'm working.

"If you answered your phone or text messages you would know there's an emergency and Optimus wants to see you." I stopped trying to break his grip to look dead straight in the eyes.

"Is Avi okay?"

"She's fine. Look, we have to go now, get in or else I'll make you." Looking back at the store, I could hear him scoff.

"I already grabbed your things. Come on." Without saying another word I got in the car and we drove away.

* * *

"You won't give me one day in college?" Sam, Avi and I stood in a cemetery to see Optimus. Sam looked pissed and so was I a bit and Avi just stood there with her arms crossed listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen." Wait, what? At this point, all three of us were shocked.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it? We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, Avi, Eva, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by other humans of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war." Sam sighed.

"Same goes with me," I added

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am." Sam walks away and heads to Bee.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

"We do, more than you know." With Sam driving away it was now me and Avi. Turning to Avi, she frowned before speaking up, "I'll talk to them."

"Avi." She turned to me.

"I have to try Eva. You should too." I'm not so sure.

"What if they don't listen?" She took a step towards me.

"They have to and they will. It would be easier if you were doing this with me." When she needed my help I would try to the best of my abilities but there are times I have to put my foot down.

"I'm trying to live a normal life, like Sam they don't need me. I have a date tomorrow and I don't want to be dealing with people with sticks up their asses. You can do this Avi, without me." With that said I walked to Sunstreaker and got in before she could say something.

"Let's go." Without another word, he drove away. I watched in the side mirror as Avi and Optimus disappeared from the view. I'm sorry Avi, but this is more important to me.

* * *

This book festival is amazing. I've never been to one but this is awesome. So many books, games, and food, but more importantly books!

"You like?" Liam's voice broke my reverie.

"Huh, yeah. Never been to one before." He chuckles. Oh, that gave me chills again.

"Well we can take our time and explore so you can make this memorable."

"I like that." What more do I have to say? The whole day was perfect; we walked around, checked out the endless amount of books, I bought some for my library, played some games and enjoyed some festival food. Once we were tired he drove me to the park where we went on a walk. The best part of the date we made out. Did I mention he has the most kissable lips ever? They were soft and if I didn't get an urgent text from Will I would be kissing him some more.

"You sure I can't bring you home?" I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. My brother is picking me up. I'm sorry but it's a family emergency." I easily lied.

"Then I'll wait until he comes. There's no way I'm leaving you alone, it's not my style." A chuckle escaped my lips as he waited with me. After ten minutes I noticed a black pickup truck. The confusion came to my face when I saw Will come out in his military clothes. Where's Sunstreaker?

"Eva, you ready?" Will glanced over to Liam and the two exchanged looks.

"This is your brother?" Think of something, come on. I got it.

"No. Will, this is Liam. Liam, this is Will, my uncle." The two shook hands.

"Didn't know your uncle was in the military. Thank you for service sir." Will nods.

"Thanks. Eva, we gotta go." He helped me put my stuff in the truck while I said goodbye to Liam. We hugged knowing Will was around.

"I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for tonight. I had fun." He grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did win me another date with you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" The sound of a honk was Will telling me to hurry up. I simply gave him a peck on the lips before entering the car.

"I'll talk to you later." Then we were off. Once the coast was clear, I leaned back in the seat and turned my attention to Will. Just slightly annoyed.

"Sorry for cutting your date short but this is urgent." He explains.

"What's the problem now? I told Avi that she can handle herself with the government about the issue Optimus was telling us, earl-"

"Optimus is dead." Will cut me off.

... Come again. Optimus... the Optimus Prime is dead? No. That can't be. It left me surprised a bit.

"When?"

"Earlier today. He was protecting Sam and Megatron got him." Megatron? The scary, evil, warlord Megatron?

"I thought Megatron was dead." Will sighed in defeat.

"He's very much alive."

"Where's Sam?"

"Don't know. But he's with Bumblebee and the twins." Oh no. Poor Avi, she must be crushed by this news. Wait... Avi.

"Will, how's Avi?"

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He looked at me then at the road.

"Avi's with the kid." Immediately calling her, it went straight to voicemail. I kept trying a few times and the results were the same.

"Jazz?"

"He's with her."

"So what now?"

"Galloway made an order to send the Autobots back to Diego Garcia."

"Why?"

"The secret is out. The Decepticons made themselves know to the world, now everyone knows about them. And to make things more stressful they're searching for Sam and Avi." Hold up, I remember watching pieces of this movie. The part I do know is the Decepticons were searching for Sam. The real question is, what do they want with Avi? Checking the news, Will was right. All over social media was a video with the phrase _**'Aliens live among us!'** _Pressing play I watch the video to see a weird, looking Decepticon.

 _"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over these two."_ Soon my eyes caught pictures of Sam and Avi. Oh shit. How did I miss this?

 _"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."_ Just listening to his voice it brought unpleasant chills down my spine.

"Why the hell do they want with her?"

"I'm unsure. For now, until this is over, I need you close so I can keep an eye on you." The one day I could enjoy myself turns into a day gone wrong. It's my fault. I should've been there for her, maybe if I was there, she wouldn't get involved in this. Just wanted one day to go on a date and enjoy myself. Staring at the now darkened sky my mind is wondering only one thing.

"Avi, where are you?"


	19. The truth comes out

**If I had a Chance**

 _raven1295_

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy! Strong language in this chapter.

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

As night came we all were quiet. I simply sat on Jazz's hood, hugging my knees and hiding my face. He's gone. I should have done something. This pain in my chest and this emptiness... it's like death.

"There's nothing that you could have done." I overheard Mikaela tell Sam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Bee, if you hate me, I understand. I messed up. I'm sorry." Knowing Bee, he tried to make Sam feel better.

"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." You think!

"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in."

"We... We've got to stick together."

"You're not going to do that." Mikaela disagreed and so did Bee. So it was quiet before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Avi?" I heard his voice. I didn't say anything while the memory of Optimus getting killed replays in my head. Suddenly I felt someone touch my arm, immediately I yanked away.

"Avi..." I finally looked at Sam and he could tell by my probably now bloodshot eyes I was not in the mood to hear his bullshit.

"What Sam!" I snapped. He took a step back.

"I know you hate me and I understand. I-" I scoffed cutting him off. Getting off Jazz I could only stare at Sam.

"Once. Just once he asked you for help and what did you tell him? You wanted a normal life." I could feel tears flowing down my face with anger in my eyes.

"Now that's he's gone after saving your ass, you suddenly feel this way? If you wanted a normal life you could've ended it the moment after Mission City. I know Optimus was just a friend to you, but to me, he was more than you know." I turned to walk away until I heard him say "I know." Stopping my tracks I turned back to him.

"What did you say?"

"I know how much he means to you." I scoffed.

"No, you don't," I told him.

"He's the reason why you didn't commit suicide when you were a kid," Mikaela said before covering her mouth. My eyes widened to what she said. What?

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing, she said nothing." Sam stuttered, trying to cover her.

"Say it again," I ordered her. With a smug look on her face, she walks to Sam and held onto his arms.

"Don't blame Sam for this. Optimus would sacrifice himself for Sam."

"I don't give a rat's ass about that. What the fuck did you say a minute ago?" That emptiness I was feeling was replaced with searing hot anger boiling in my blood.

"Avi, calm down." Ignoring Sam, Mikaela was getting annoyed too.

"You know, I went to juvie while I didn't have my dad, but that doesn't mean I was going to end my life."

"Mikaela stop. You're not helping."

"How do you know?" Sam turns to me.

"Avi..."

"How the fuck do you know Sam?!" He didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Just then Sam and Mikaela started to gasp. They were holding my throat almost like they were grasping for air.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sam kneeled to the ground gasping. I was too pissed to actually care this act they were doing until I heard a voice in front of me.

"Avianna." Looking up I saw Jazz, holding his hands up as a surrender position.

"We know because we overheard your conversation with Optimus. We were listening in and I know we shouldn't but we heard you explain your reasons to Optimus." This got me more upset. Staring at Sam his face was turning red.

 _ **'Release your anger Avianna. Let go!'**_ I took a few deep breaths my anger was gone and Sam and Mikaela weren't red anymore, they were inhaling in air and coughing. Jazz and Bee checked on the two while I walked away from them. Checking that the coast is clear I looked at Solus in front of me.

"What was that? Why were they acting like the air was sucked from them?" I asked. Solus frowned.

 _ **'It was no act. They had no air.'**_

"Why? It's not like I did that. Right?" She sighed.

 _ **'Avi.'** _My heart dropped.

"It's because of me, wasn't it?"

 _ **'Your emotion awoke the power inside of you causing it to act based on how you felt. You felt threaten and so it acted accordingly.'**_ They weren't faking it. I... I tried to kill them. Without another word, I decided to take a walk. I need to be alone. However, something came into mind.

"Solus, I need you, to be honest with me."

 _ **'Of course.'**_

"How is Megatron alive?"

 _ **'He's been alive.'**_ Slowly I walked up to her while shaking my head.

"No. He died two years ago. I have the shard and Soundwave was sleeping when Galloway revealed that information, so you tell me, how is he alive?" She was quiet for a moment until I yelled, "Tell me!"

 _ **'You need rest. I will check on you tomorrow.'**_ She vanished leaving me alone.

"Solus," I yelled in anger until my ears picked footsteps slowly coming my way. I didn't bother looking behind I decided to take a walk until I heard a voice.

"Avi." I knew who it was. Suddenly the person came running in front of me, blocking my way.

"What do you want?"

"Please, let's talk about this."

"You overhear my private conversation and you didn't tell me? Instead, I have to hear it coming from Mikaela? I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you?"

"You can. I should've told you but I promised Eva..." My head snapped to his direction. Did he say, Eva?

"Eva knows?" He nods. This is just great. Can this day get any more frustrating?

"She made us promise not to speak of it, for you. Baby girl-"

"Don't." Harshly cutting him off. This was something I've never told anyone in my 22 years and now they know, what's worst they never came to tell me this. The wall I've let down came back up again. I can't trust anyone.

"Just leave me alone Jazz. You and Sam, leave me alone." Before he could say anything I walked away feeling crushed, empty and betrayed. After a walk to myself, everyone fell asleep including Leo. Giving a sigh, I went to a corner a bit far from them but they could see me. Leaning against the brick wall I only could think of something that's been bothering. Closing my eyes for a moment, I did some deep breathing then called for Solus. When I opened my eyes she was in front of me with legs crossed.

"I had some time to think things over. And despite what happened earlier I couldn't shake one thing that was bothering me and that is Megatron being alive." She said nothing as I continued.

"It's funny because I remember seeing him die with my own eyes and now I find out he's alive. I keep trying to figure it out until it came to me." Glaring deep into her eyes, I was not in the mood for any games.

"Tell me the truth Solus and don't you dare lie to me. He's alive because of me. My first task, it was to bring Megatron back from the dead?" She stayed quiet for a moment unfazed and then I got an answer.

 _ **'Yes.'**_


	20. New ability

**If I had a Chance**

 ** _raven1295_**

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

"Any luck in finding them?" I asked Will. He shook his head in frustration.

"We're trying but it's hard when there's a Decepticon hacking our satellite." Its been a day since the world began hunting Sam and Avi, so far there has been nothing. No news on them and I'm worried. All Avi does is work with the Autobots in fixing the weapons, making sure they're clean and patch them up if Ratchet needs an assistant.

Hearing the Decepticons want her makes me worry. I know I've been distance lately and I know I shouldn't have but I had my reasons.

However, living a normal life isn't the same if I don't have my best friend. I decided to walk to my room on the base. Once I shut the door, I went to my bed and sat there trying to remember where is the group.

Sitting in a lotus position, I took a deep breath and cleared my head. Soon I could hear soft whispers. Shaking my head, these whispers have been bothering me lately. Going a second time, the whispers vanished. So far so good.

Closing my eyes I entered my mind to where would they be. But all of a sudden I noticed a change in the temperature. It was chilly. That's odd, it was warm in the 70s. The moment I opened them I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. I was outside! There was a building with most of it gone. Why am I?

 _'Why?'_ I turned to the voice. Who said that? Slowly walking to the voice I found Avi sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. There were tears rapidly streaming down her face.

 _"_ Avi, it's going to be okay." I rushed by her side trying to comfort her.

 _'What was the purpose of it?'_ Looking ahead there was no one there.

 _"_ Avi. Come on, it's me." When I tried to touch her arm it fazed right through. That's when it hit me, she can't hear or see me.

 _'You used me.'_ The anger was clear as she raised her voice but not too loud. I don't see anyone here. Who is she talking to?

 _"_ Avi, focus. I'm right here."

 _'You used me and now he's alive.'_ He who? Is she talking about Megatron? I decided to sit next to her again listen on the conversation. Normally I don't, besides that one other time, I leave Avi alone. Whenever she wants to talk about it then I would listen. But at a time like this, being distant from her made me realize I'm not a good friend. It's strange but it's as if I can feel her emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt and betrayed. What's going on with you, Avi?

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

"Why?" I asked her. She didn't say anything.

"Solus, why would you make me do something so horrid?" I repeated myself.

 _ **'Bringing a life back from the Allspark is not horrid.'**_

"What was the purpose of it?" She sighed.

 _ **'It was part of your mission. I needed you to fulfill your task.'** _Is she kidding me right now?

"You used me." She slowly shook her head, completely unfazed of how I was feeling.

 ** _'I only did what I had to do.'_**

"You used me and now he's alive." There were so many emotions happening right now. First I lost Optimus and now Megatron is alive because of me. Because I'm the one who brought him back from the dead. I can't. I want to be alone.

"Go away." I simply told her.

 _ **'In time you will understand.'**_ Picking up the closest thing to me which was a medium-size rock, I threw it at Solus even though it went through her.

"Get outta here!" Without another word, she vanished right before I broke down. What am I going to do?

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

Seeing her break down took a jab to my chest. I hate seeing her like this. To the best of my ability, I went closer and gave her a hug. Although she can't see, hear or feel me, I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone if I knew you were feeling like this. She knew I wanted a normal life here and she didn't complain. Not one bit. She let me live my life. The moment she needs me the most, I wasn't around.

"I'm sorry Avi." Her head perked up and looked around.

"Eva?" Wait, she heard me? Let me try again.

"Avi. Avi, can you hear me?" She looked around. She covered my ears and hid her face in her knees.

"Stop. Just leave me alone, please." She sobbed. The moment I was going to try again I could hear Will's voice and suddenly I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room.

"Eva, you alright?" Blinking a few times I turned to Will.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"I just came to check up on you. Noticed you were meditating." Running a hand through my hair I just sat there. Well, that's a new ability.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to shower, helps calm my nerves." He nods before giving me a hug and leaving the room. Once he was gone, I fell back on the bed. I have a new ability, more important one where I can locate Avi.

"Avi." Seeing her distraught like that, it was painful to watch. It's weird that I can still feel a bit of her pain. One thing for sure, when I find her I'm giving her the biggest hug and won't be distant from her anymore. I know I'm not going to watch her every minute of the day but I need to be that best friend again. Aliens or no aliens, my best friend needs me.


	21. Jetfire

**If I had a Chance**

 ** _raven1295_**

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs. Also Happy New Year everyone! I hope you are enjoying the day to relax and clear your head of any negativity. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo pointed as we entered the deli store to see yup, Simmons.

"No."

"You got to be kidding me."

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now! When he says to go, you go. That means you, lady, right now."

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked Sam while I stood behind the group.

"We're old friends," Sam said.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature." Simmons argued. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on. I stayed quiet with Leo next to me. At this point, the only thing on my mind was the information from last night. I kept my distance from them even Bee and Jazz that I came here with Skidz.

"Meat locker, now!" I snapped out of it to see everyone following Simmons. I followed then froze in place. Why am I even here? Am I still going to go with these tasks? I've already completed the last task when Mikaela wasn't looking. The burning question was swirling in my head.

 **'It would be best to follow them.'** The voice said. Looking straight ahead avoiding the figure next to me, I scoffed and walked out of the store. Seeing the cars parked there I decided to walk down the street.

 **'How long are you going to keep this up?'**

"Go screw yourself. I'm done listening to you."

 **'Avi...'**

"Shut up." I turned to her.

 **'There's a reason why I never told you about the first task. It's because I knew you would act this way.'**

"You made me bring Megatron back to life, not an Autobot or even a plain Decepticon, but Megatron out of all people. He killed Optimus and I couldn't save him. You knew how much he meant to me and you took him away from me. Fuck this journey I'm done. I'm done listening to you and I'm done with these tasks." I headed back to see Sam looking at me when Mikaela entered the store.

"Hey. Where did you go? We gotta be careful, wanted fugitives, remember?" He opened the door for me to get inside which I did and went down to the secret lair. There was everyone else gathering around the table with a voice coming from a metal box.

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad. "

"Open it." She did and Wheelie came charging out making threats to everyone.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!"

"Hey, behave!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?"

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"I'm trying to. I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons joked.

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" Apparently Wheelie didn't take that lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please."

"All right. I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?"

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us."

"Yeah." Wheelie turned around and showed us the locations with his laser beam on the map, showing the closest one was in Washington.

* * *

"We have a problem," Mikaela said. We entered the museum filled with planes and now we found Jetfire but there's one thing.

"Where's the silver?" Sam asked her.

"It was in the bag. I don't know how it's gone." I didn't pay attention to them as I stared at Jetfire's form. You know he reminds me of the Xmen jet?

"If you two don't figure something out then we are screwed." Slowly walking towards him, the sounds of whispers came again as I gently placed my hand on him I simply said, "Wake up." A surge of energy left my body onto him as he begins to transform. Everyone hid while I took a few steps back.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" He went to the doors and bust them through. Wow, he's more cranky in person. Running towards him I told him to stop while the others caught up.

"What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk!"

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth," I told him.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it "Dirt." Planet "Dirt." Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?"

"Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons."

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean, changed sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked. Jetfire scoffed, "If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're cute."

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name." Just as predicted he started humping Mikaela's leg, Sam was not impressed and I couldn't help but chuckle it was funny.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"

"At least he's faithful, Sam."

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted. Can you just... Can you stop?" Sam pushed Wheelie of his girlfriend.

"Hey, what are you doing? - It's just something to think about. I won't argue with... What were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me."

"Somebody shit the bed this morning."

"I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." They said.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it! Bollocks. My boosters are fried" Alright, from all this yelling I'm getting annoyed.

"Please. Jetfire they need your help. I need your help. The Fallen is after us and I fear if you don't tell us what we need to know, this world will be in trouble." I stepped up and told him. For some reason when I said that, everyone looked at me in shock even Jetfire himself. What? Did I say something wrong?

"So the legend is true," Jetfire said in awe. What legend? Turning to Sam I simply told him... well it came off more like a command, "Sam, draw the symbols." He didn't need to be told twice. Once he drew the symbols Jetfire remembered the mission and poof... he teleported to Eygpt.

"WHHHHOOOOAAA!" As my body few high in the air before hitting the hot sand. I winced at the burning sensation on my hand. Laying on the sand for a moment reminded me of how I came here. Gazing at the injury hand I sighed before doing a double take at the wound as it rapidly heals right there. The only thing I could say is whoa. Flexing it, it felt good as new. Just then a figure came to me blocking my view of the sun.

"You okay?" The figure reached out a hand but I got up without his help, dusted myself off and began walking until he called my name.

"What I did... I should have told you when I found out but I didn't and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it but I am. Baby girl please." Hearing that name made my body shiver. My heart is telling me to turn around and forgive him and yet I shouldn't bother. It's because of who he is, I'm feeling this way. Normally I cut people off and I'm cold-hearted. Thinking for a moment, I was tired of being angry at him. He knows and there's no changing it. Turning around my eyes widened, he was on his knees!

"Jazz..." He shook his head. Slowly he got up staring straight into my eyes.

"I made a promise that I'll be there for you. I can't do that cause of this thing is tearing us apart." Just hug him and get over this.

"You shoulda thought of that before betraying my trust." Not giving him a chance to speak I headed over to Jetfire and the others as he explained the story of the Fallen and the Matrix of Leadership.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?"

"You mean blow them up?"

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?"

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked. Jetfire turned to him surprised.

"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Wish he didn't but knowing Optimus he would.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." As everyone runs to Bumblebee, I looked at Jetfire with a smile.

"Thank you, Jetfire." He looked at me.

"It is I who should be thanking you. It's an honor to assist the one who will end this war." Come again?

"What makes you sure I'm the one to end it?"

"What you said about the Fallen coming after you. You said it in the language of the Primes. Only the hidden one would address something urgent in the native tongue. Now go." That's why everyone was looking at me weird. I wasn't speaking English again. This hasn't happened since Mission City. I didn't say anything else as I went to Skidz. Walking to him I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open.

"Skidz, what's wrong?"

"Uhh... You need to talk to ur boi. I think he wants to kill me and I ain't up for it."

"My boy?" Soon I heard an engine roar, looking behind of me I saw Jazz there with the driver door open. I give up. Not even going to bother. Releasing a sigh I went to Jazz and we drove away.


	22. Pick a side

**If I had a Chance**

 ** _raven1295_**

A/ N: I do not own Transformers, just my OCs.

* * *

 **Eva's POV**

"So, we're shipping him back to base?" I asked the two in disbelief.

"Presidental's order. There's nothing we can do." Lennox sighed. Epps pissed off, crossed his arms. "This is such a mistake." He said. Lennox and I agreed with him. There has to be something we can do but what?

"Major Lennox, phone call." We looked at the soldier coming from the plane. Why does the sense of deja vu is happening again? He told the soldier to take the call and after two minutes later the soldier returns with a note in his hand.

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

"Egypt? Are you serious?" Epps questioned. Looking over my shoulder I noticed Galloway listening in on our conversation.

"Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Now it makes sense. I remember now.

"Avi found some way. We have to head to Eygpt." The two soldiers turned to me uncertain.

"I know you guys aren't so sure about this but trust me when it comes to Avi she knows what she's doing. Trust her."

"Alright. Gear up." When everyone's getting ready Will pulled me to the side.

"Eva, you're staying here." Wait... What did he say?

"No way! I'm coming too."

"This is war, Eva. Can't risk having you there."

"I was in Mission City remember? I know how to fight and shoot a gun. Besides Avi is going to need all the help she can get."

"Eva-"

"Will. I'm going."

* * *

Sitting on the plane, I calmed my fast beating heart from the turbulence. The only thing that eases my nerves is seeing Galloway sitting next to me reading something. Maybe he's good at something after all. Keeping his mouth shut.

"We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout." Bailout? What's a bailout? While Epps was helping me get strapped in a parachute I couldn't help but turn my attention to Gallaway. He was whining like a baby and Will was not having. I snickered the moment Will slap the man to focus.

"Stop that!"

"All right. All right." Gallaway sniffles as will continue to explain to him what was going on.

"All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!" That's when it happened.

"Not now, we're on the plane, you dumb-ass!" And just like that Gallaway flew off the plane by his parachute. At this point, I was laughing as Will made his way to us. I couldn't help but ask, "Did he say good-bye?" He shook his head.

"No, he didn't even say good-bye."

"Well, that's one problem we don't have to deal with." They agreed.

* * *

 **Avi's POV**

"Check this out."

"Look at it." Wow! Seeing the tomb in real life is incredible.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about. The tomb of the Primes."

"Yo! Yo!" I could hear Leo's voice echo in the tomb. There was a wave of energy hitting me but I couldn't tell from where. While I let them talk it out, the whispers welcomed me once again. This time, it wasn't a headache it was more of them telling me something. Slowly I placed a hand to the wall and darkness greeted me.

Blinking a few times I discovered I was laying on something hot, dry and hard. Getting up I steadied myself before taking note of my location. With the sun's ray beaming down on me, I knew I was somewhere hot. Raising a hand to provide shade for my eyes, I was in some dry place. How odd? A noise broke my concentration. With one foot after another, I followed it to see there was a war going on. Oh my... wow. Cybertronains. The thing is their design were different than any of the Autobots and Decepticons I've seen.

Hold up. Their designs... Of course! Their designs are from when the 12 primes lived. But why are they fighting again? All of a sudden one of them was impaled by a few weapons and the matrix was taken by others. Now everything was making sense, the injured one was the Fallen. As the others were walking away one of them stopped their tracks and stared directly at me. I didn't know what to do. One thing for sure, I couldn't move my body while our eyes connected. Before I knew it, I was brought back to the tomb with the others. Leaning against for support I needed to catch my breath.

 _Who was that? How did they know I was there?_

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela questioned with Sam giving a firm answer, "Because I believe it." The two made their way to the exit with Sam telling me it's time to go. Taking a few more deep breaths, I gained strength in my legs and headed to the exit until I heard someone call my name.

 _ **'Avi.'**_ Looking over my shoulder it was Solus standing where the matrix was. A tinge of annoyance came to me as I turn to leave.

 _ **'Avianna.'**_ Suddenly a force pulled me back in, slamming me against a wall.

Okay, that was painful.

"I told you I'm done."

 _ **'You cannot deny your fate. Don't you understand?'**_ Getting to my feet, anger burned inside on me.

"How can I accept some fate when you can't be honest with me? For all I know, I could've brought back another Decepticon or helped them."

' _ **If you knew the truth you would decline the moment I mentioned. But why does it matter? The task is done.'**_

"Optimus is dead."

 _ **'We both know he won't be dead for long. Must you make this more difficult than it has to be?'**_

"First you used me to bring Megatron back from the dead, then you lied to me claiming the first task wasn't important, Optimus is dead and I found out Jazz and Eva learned my darkest secret. So I'm sorry I'm not in a corporating mood." I snapped at her.

 _ **'What I did... I admit you should have known about it however, I was not permitted to speak of it to you. It's in the past and we should be concerned right now.'** _Rolling my eyes I knew what was going to happen next. Why is she telling me this?

 _ **'Avi, the more you reject the tasks, consequences will come after you.'**_

"Consequences?"

 _ **'With every task, there's a level of importance to it. If you reject that task something bad will follow.'**_

"Something as bad as losing my life?"

 ** _'No.'_**

"Then you don't need me."

 _ **'Avianna listen to me. If you don't accept this role and complete the tasks it will haunt you forever. Understand the dangers if you choose this path. Understand you play a crucial part in this.'** _My eyes caught a light glowing brighter as symbols appeared all over my body. There were written in the language of the primes. The sound of whispers flooded my ears.

 _Stop. Leave me alone!_

Covering my ears the whispers turned to a violent screeching noise. Make it stop. Optimus... make it stop. Please. I let out a scream of pain as the volume increased. It's too much. Soon I felt a pair of hands holding my arms.

"Avi!" The sound halt. What a relief. Opening my eyes and through the tears, was Jazz holoform staring at me with worry in his blue eyes.

"Baby girl, are you-" I shut him up by hugging him for my life.

"Avi,"

"Just hold me. Please, for a quick second." That's when I felt his arms around me and comfort welcomed me.


End file.
